Eine Alternativstory zum sechtsen Schuljahr
by Judmagical
Summary: Tja, so hätte es nach dem Phönixorden auch weitergehen können...Die erste Liebe, eine Entführung und eine spektakuläre Rettung, mal schauen was folgt, warte auf Reviews... Chap 4 is up! Und auch ein paar Änderungen in den ersten Chaps! Büdde reviewen!
1. Zarte Bande

Zarte Bande

Draußen im Ligusterweg rührte sich kein Lüftchen. Es war eine warme Sommernacht und Harry Potter lag mit gekreuzten Armen und nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf seinem Bett. Er dachte nach. Dachte nach über den Tod seines Paten Sirius, den er im letzten Schuljahr hatte mit ansehen müssen. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Voldemort, dem dunkelstem Zauberer aller Zeiten, der auch Harrys Eltern getötet hatte. Voldemort hatte schon so vieles zerstört.

"Irgendwann Voldemort, werde ich dich besiegen und dir alles  
heimzahlen."

Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster, dass mittlerweile zugefallen war. Gerade in diesem Moment kam Hedwig zurück. Sie trug einige Briefe und begrüßte Harry mit einem zartem Picken in die Hand. Hintendrein flog Pig, die Eule von Ron. Sie setzte zu einem steilen Sturzflug an, doch Harry stoppte sie mit seiner Hand. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich ein bisschen wie ein Schnatz an. Schon wieder etwas, was die Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts stärkt, dachte er seufzend. Er setzte sie beide in Hedwigs Käfig und begann dann die Briefe zu lesen. Der erste kam aus Hogwarts.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wie immer beginnt für sie das nächste Schuljahr am 1. September. Anbei liegt eine Liste der benötigten Gegenstände. Die Schulregeln des letzten Jahres von Professor Umbridge sind selbstverständlich aufgehoben.  
Zudem möchte ich ihnen mitteilen, dass das Gesetz zur Beschränkung  
Minderjähriger gelockert wurde, da wir uns nun mehr denn je in einer  
Gefahrensituation befinden. Selbstverständlich gilt dennoch gewisse  
Vorsicht.  
Außerdem sind sie einstimmig zum Schulsprecher gewählt worden. Ihre  
Partnerin ist Hermine Granger. Meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch. _

_Und alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen Professor McGonagall _

Harry nahm die Bücherliste zur Hand. Wir möchten sie bitten von jedem der folgenden Bücher ein Exemplar  
mitzubringen:

_Galina Langweil; Geschichte der Magie_

_Cornelius Lurchus; Giftige Pflanzen und deren noch giftigere Wirkung Amanda Puff; Höchst potenzielle Zaubertränke_

_Doris Sehweit; Zukunft und deren Rätsel_

_Heribert Danger; Die gefährlichsten Wesen unserer Zeit_

_Norbert Kampf; Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene_

Harry zog seine linke Augenbraue etwas nach oben. Dieses Schuljahr schien etwas schwieriger zu werden.  
Dann nahm er den zweiten Brief und erkannte sofort an der Schrift dass er von Ron war.

_Hey Harry! _

_Ich hoffe dir geht es so einigermaßen gut und deine Verwandten lassen dich in Ruhe.  
Also erst mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Dein Geschenk kann ich dir leider noch nicht geben, es wäre viel zu schwer für Pig._

Harry schaute mit einem leichten Grinsen die winzige hyperaktive Eule an, die über seinem Kopf schwirrte und schrille Töne ausstieß.

_Als ich Mum und Dad gefragt habe ob du herkommen kannst, haben sie leider nein geantwortet. Sie hielten es für besser wenn du bei deinen Muggels bleibst.  
Frag mich nicht warum, ich hätte dich gerne hier. Ich hoffe dennoch dass wir uns bald sehen. _

_Viele Grüße von allen  
Ron _

Etwas resigniert nahm Harry den nächsten Brief zur Hand, und sein Herz machte vor Freude einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er war von Hermine. Sie hatte ihm in der letzten Zeit Viel Trost gespendet und versucht ihn wirklich wieder aufzubauen.

_Lieber Harry, _

_erst mal wünsche ich dir alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag. Vielleicht  
wunderst du dich ein bisschen warum ich dir kein Geschenk sende, aber das möchte ich dir lieber persönlich geben. Es wird aber nicht mehr lange dauern bis du es bekommst.  
Ich habe schon von Ron erfahren dass du diesmal nicht in den Fuchsbau  
kannst. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, auch die längsten Ferien gehen mal  
vorbei.  
Ist das nicht fantastisch, das wir beide jetzt Schulsprecher sind? Ich bin  
ja schon so aufgeregt. Und ich freue mich schon dich wieder zu sehen._

_Alles Liebe,  
Hermine _

Harry faltete den Brief nachdenklich zusammen. Was meinte sie damit, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis er ihr Geschenk bekam.  
Er setzte die Brille ab, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und beschloss dann schlafen zu gehen. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber geglitten war.

Er träumte. Er war wieder mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna im Ministerium. Sie waren umringt von Todessern. Voldemort stand vor ihnen und ehe Harry auch nur reagieren konnte, wurde Neville von dem tödlichen Fluch getroffen. Dann Luna.  
Harry wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch als er sich danach bückte verwandelte er sich in seine Schlange. Sie stieß vor und Harry spürte einen kurzen Schmerz in der Hand. Kurz darauf wurde sein ganzer Körper taub und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Der nächste Fluch traf Ginny. Ron wollte sich wehren, doch schon fiel auch er getroffen zu Boden.

„_Ach, hat das kleine Baby-Potty Angst?" _

_  
Harry drehte sich der Magen um. Es war Bellatrix Leestrange die da sprach. Die Mörderin seines Paten.  
_

„_Jetzt ist deine kleine Schlammblut-Freundin dran." _

Hermine. Nein! Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch das Gift lähmte noch immer seinen Körper. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen wie Hermine herumwirbelte und versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Doch schon traf sie der Fluch und sie brach in die Knie. Ihre rehbraunen Augen schauten in vorwurfsvoll an.  
Dann schien sie etwas zu sagen.

"Harry. Ich liebe dich."

_Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen endgültig. Doch noch immer hallte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. _

_"Harry._ Harry, wach auf!"

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf und sah sich hektisch um. Er war im Ligusterweg und es war alles in Ordnung, bis auf Hermine die auf seinem Bett saß.

„Was...machst du denn hier?"

"Tolle Begrüßung. Was war los mit dir?" „Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum.""Was ist passiert?"

"Es war nur ein normaler Alptraum, keine Vision oder so was. Könntest du mir mal verraten wo du her kommst? Oder träume ich immer noch?"

"Ich bin appariert."

"Und das hast du innerhalb eines Sommers gelernt?"

"Fred und George haben es mir beigebracht. Ich war doch in Rumänien und hab da Urlaub gemacht. Neben Charlie waren auch Bill und die Zwillinge dort. Ron haben sie es auch versucht beizubringen, aber ich glaube er rafft das nicht so ganz."

Nachdem es ihm gelungen war seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, stand Harry auf und ging zum Fenster.  
Hermine betrachtete ihn eingehend. Durch die Gartenarbeit, die im Sommer hatte verrichten müssen, hatte er ziemliche Muskeln bekommen und war dunkel gebräunt. Seine sonst strahlenden Augen waren dunkel vor Kummer. Nur die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn und die schwarzen verstrubbelten Haare waren noch gleich und das ließ Hermine leicht lächeln. Sie ging zu ihm und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Die Berührung ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er drehte sich um.  
Auch Hermine hatte sich in der letzten Zeit sehr zu ihrem Vorteil verändert.  
Ihr hellbraunen Haare gingen ihr lockig bis zur Hüfte und auch sie war  
gebräunt. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen zeichneten sich deutlich unter dem hellblauen Sommerkleid ab.  
Zögernd nahm er ihre Hand und sah sie an.

"Bitte sei nicht böse, aber ich kann dir jetzt noch nicht sagen was ich geträumt hab. Später vielleicht."

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Ich hab was für dich mitgebracht."

Sie griff sich an den Hals und öffnete eine feingliedrige goldene Kette mit einem Amulett, auf dem ein roter Löwe war. Dann beugte sie sich vor und legte sie Harry um. Sie fühlte sich warm und irgendwie lebendig an.

"Danke. Was ist das?"

„Eine Kette?"

"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Sie fühlt sich so...vertraut an."

"Das ist ein Amyrit, eine Art Talisman. Aber ich dachte der Löwe würde gut zu dir passen."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Danke das du gekommen bist."

Harry nahm sie in die Arme um ihr zu danken. Hermine schloss die Augen und wünschte sich dass sie ewig so stehen bleiben könnten. Doch schon löste er sich wieder. Mit seinen grünen Augen sah er sie tief an. Und dann waren seine Lippen auf ihren. Es war nur ein scheuer erster Kuss und Hermine beendete ihn indem sie erschrocken zurückwich.

"Ich sollte...jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns dann in einer Woche."

Und ziemlich verwirrt disapparierte sie. Auch Harry setzte sich sehr verwirrt auf sein Bett. Wieso zum Teufel hatte er sie geküsst? Sie war doch nur seine Freundin, oder? Er beschloss später darüber nachzudenken und legte sich hin. Wieder versank er in einen unruhigen Schlaf,welcher allerdings nicht sehr lange währte.

"Harry! Jetzt komm endlich runter, Junge!"

Total verschlafen setzte Harry sich auf. Die Sonne blinzelte in sein Zimmer und es versprach erneut ein warmer Tag zu werden. Harry gähnte, stolperte dann aus seinem Bett und zog sich Shorts und ein T-Shirt an. Dann ging er barfuss in die Küche. Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley saßen schon am Tisch.

"Harry setz dich, wir haben dir und Dudley was zu sagen."

"So?"

Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und begann sich Kaffee einzuschenken.

"Nun ja, es ist so. Ich bin... Also Vernon und ich... Ich bin schwanger!

Harry verbrannte sich vor Schreck am Kaffe und fing an zu husten. Dudley sagte gar nichts sondern starrte nur geschockt vor sich hin.

"Nächste Woche werden wir dich zum Bahnhof bringen und dann fahren wir für den kleinen Racker einkaufen. Nur das beste für unser Baby."

"Aber...aber was ist mit mir? Mein Zimmer kriegt der nicht. Der nimmt mir dann alles weg und ihr... kümmert euch überhaupt nicht mehr um mich! Und was ist wenn es behindert ist!"

"Dudley, das ist doch Unsinn. Du wirst immer unser ganzer Stolz sein."

„Und was wenn es ein Mädchen ist?"

"Nichts da, es wird ein kräftiger Junge und damit basta!"

"Das könnt ihr aber gar nicht bestimmen!"

"Dudley, geh nach oben in dein Zimmer!"

"Na toll, ihr fangt ja schon an mich ab zu schieben!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Dudley war eifersüchtig auf ein Neugeborenes. Genau genommen war es ja noch gar nicht geboren. Toll, dachte Harry. Dann muss ich ja wieder in den Schrank ziehen. Resigniert frühstückte er zu Ende und wollte dann wieder nach oben gehen.

"Nichts da, du bleibst hier. Das Auto muss noch gewaschen und gewachst werden."

Und mit immer weiter sinkender Laune ging er nach draußen. Dort zog er sein Shirt aus und begann dann mit dem Gartenschlauch das Auto abzuspritzen. Dann schnappte er sich einen Schwamm und begann es zu waschen. Der Schaum flog nur so in alle Richtungen, doch das war Harry egal. Völlig erschöpft richtete er dann den Gartenschlauch zunächst auf sich selbst. Das kalteWasser rann in Strömen über seinen Körper und er schloss die Augen. Als es anfing zu prickeln richtete er den Strahl auf das Auto.Dann begann erdas Auto zu polieren.Die letzte Woche der Ferien zog sich dermaßen in die Länge dass Harry dachte sie würde nie aufhören.


	2. Zurück nach Hause

Zurück nach Hause

Doch irgendwann ging auch sie vorbei und am Morgen des 1.Septembers wachte Harry sehr früh auf.  
Er ging zum Schrank und nahm sich eine beige Shorts und ein schwarzes Shirt heraus. Dann schlüpfte er in seine Sneakers. Als er unten ankam, waren die Dursleys bereits fertig mit frühstücken. Harry schnappte sich nur schnell eine trockene Scheibe Brot, trug dann seine Sachen herunter und packte sie ins Auto.  
Während Dudley immer noch wegen dem Baby schmollte, brabbelte Tante Petunia vor sich hin was sie alles kaufen würde. Harry beschloss noch ein wenig zu schlafen.  
Als sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross angekommen waren, sah er zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich von den Dursleys wegkam. Gerade als er den Kofferraum schließen wollte, stand plötzlich Hermine vor ihm.  
Sie trug ein schwarzes Spaghettiträgerkleid auf dem rote Rosen aufzublühen schienen. Ihre langen Haare fielen ihr geflochten über die linke Schulter, während ihre Füße in feinen Sandaletten steckten. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung. Dann lächelte sie ihn an und ging auf Onkel Vernon zu.

"Guten Tag Mr.Dursley, mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich hoffe sie  
hatten einen angenehmen Sommer?"

"Oh...ja, meine Gattin Petunia ist schwanger und das ist doch ehm... Ein freudiges Ereignis."

Bei diesen Worten schaute er auf Hermines Oberweite.

"Oh Mrs.Dursley ist das wahr? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Danke."

Während Tante Petunia sich zu einem Lächeln herabließ, schaute Dudley auf die selbe Stelle bei Hermine, wie sein Vater vorhin. Da wurde es Harry zu bunt. Er nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie mit sich.

"Bis nächstes Jahr." Hermine rief den dreien noch hinterher.

"Melden sie sich mal, wenn das Baby da ist!"

„Sag mal was sollte das denn?" "Was? Ich habe doch nur deine Verwandten begrüßt. Bist du etwa  
eifersüchtig?"

"Warum denn?"

„Meinst du ich habe die Blicke deines Onkels nicht gespürt?"

"Und dann hast du nichts gesagt?""Um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich sehen wie du reagierst."

Harry schaute sie verblüfft an.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nicht jetzt, später."

Da entdeckte er Hermines Eltern und ehe sie reagieren konnte, ging er auf die beiden zu.

"Guten Tag Mr. Und Mrs.Granger! Wie geht es ihnen?"

Hermines Mutter wurde rot als er ihr einen Handkuss gab.

"Sehr gut, danke. Hermine redet in letzter Zeit immer öfter von  
dir."

Mit einem Seitenblick stellte er fest das ihre Gesichtsfarbe nun mit den Rosen ihres Kleides konkurrierte."Du kannst uns ja nächsten Sommer mal besuchen kommen. Wir würden uns freuen."

"Mum, Dad, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. Bis dann!"

Als sie etwas weiter weg waren, stellte Hermine Harry ihrerseits zur Rede."War das jetzt die Retourkutsche oder was?" „Eifersüchtig?" Dann brachen sie beide in Lachen aus. Und sie lachten noch immer als sie die Weasleys auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel sahen.

"Harry, Hermine, wie war euer Sommer?"

"Wie immer und deiner?"

"So lala. Ich denke ihr wärt auch nicht immer erfreut darüber Versuchskaninchen für Fred und George zu spielen, oder?"

"Aber Ron, du dienst doch dem Wohle der Allgemeinheit. Hallo ihr zwei. Diesen Sommer haben wir eine Alternative zu den Langzieherohren entwickelt."

"Sie heißt Seh-See und ist eine Flüssigkeit die du auf den Boden  
tropfst, oder von mir aus auch auf Wände. Dann hast du für fünf Sekunden die Möglichkeit in den anliegenden Raum zu schauen. Wir arbeiten noch daran die Zeit zu verlängern, aber fürs erste reichts."

"Fred, George, ihr wollt doch Harry und Hermine nicht diesen Schwachsinn verkaufen, oder?"

"Nö Mum, wir schenken es ihnen."

Doch Mrs.Weasley war schon vollauf damit beschäftigt Harry und Hermine zu umarmen. Dann kam auch noch Ginny hinzu und auf ihrem Hogwartsumhang schimmerte das silberne Abzeichen der Vertrauensschüler. Hermine gratulierte ihrer Freundin.

„Hey Ginny, meinen Glückwunsch! Dann bist du also auch in die ehrwürdige Reihe der Weasley-Vertrauenschüler eingegangen."

"Tja, ganz meine Schwester."

Ron, der ebenfalls noch immer Vertrauensschüler war, legte Ginny den Arm um. Ginny lächelte nur.

"Kinder, noch 2 Minuten und der Zug fährt los! Schnell beeilt euch!"

Sofort fingen Harry und Hermine an ihr Gepäck in den Hogwarts-Express zuladen. Dann winkten sie Mrs.Weasley zum Abschied und gingen, während der Zug langsam anfuhr, zu ihrem Abteil. Dort verabschiedeten sich dann auch Ginny und Ron für einige Zeit, da die Vertrauensschüler ein eigenes Abteil hatten. Dies hätte Harry und Hermine auch zugestanden, doch sie verzichteten darauf um bei den anderen sein zu können. Während die Landschaft nur so an ihnen vorbeiflog, wurde auch der Himmel immer dunkler. Sie waren ungefähr auf der Hälfte der Strecke, als Ginny und Ron wieder zu ihnen stießen.

"So ein verdammter Mist!"

"Nanu, was ist denn jetzt los?"

Harry sah Rons Schwester fragend an.

"Malfoy. Er ist auch noch Vertrauensschüler. Und er führt sich auf als wäre er der Größte. Falls man ihn während dieses Schuljahres tot auffindet, dann war ich das."

Sie ließ sich neben ihrem Bruder auf den Sitz fallen. Da fiel Ron plötzlich etwas ein.

"Mensch Harry, ich hab ja noch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk!"

Er kramte einen Moment lang in seinem Koffer, dann beförderte er ein riesiges Buch zutage.

"Bin leider nicht mehr dazu gekommen es einzupacken."

"Nein Ron, du hast ja auch nur die Sommerferien über Zeit gehabt."

Ginny streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus. Harry lächelte und nahm den Wälzer in Empfang. Der Titel ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Es war ein Buch über die neuesten Besen mit all ihren Eigenschaften.

"Danke. Aber das war doch bestimmt sehr teuer, oder?"

Ron wurde etwas verlegen und bekam rosa Ohren.

"Naja, ich, Ginny, Fred und George haben zusammengelegt, wobei die Zwillinge den größten Teil beigesteuert haben. Sozusagen als Dankeschön dass ich immer als Versuchskaninchen herhalten musste."

Sie fingen alle an zu lachen. Und plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Das Licht ging von einem Moment auf den anderen aus. Dann fiel etwas schweres und sehr lebendiges auf Harry und Hermine.

"Au, verdammt Ron, lass das."

"Was denn? Ich war das doch gar nicht. Was auch immer du gemeint  
hast."

"Entschuldigung, isch glaube das war isch. Moment... Reparo!"

Als das Licht wieder an war, fiel Ron fast von seinem Sitz. Vor ihnen stand Fleur Delacour. Sie hatten die Französin beim trimagischen Turnier im vierten Jahr kennen gelernt. Sie trug weiße Jeans und ein schwarzes Top und ihre silbernen Haare hatte sie zu einem verstrubbelten Knoten gebunden.

"Fleur! Was machst du denn hier... Und wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein?"

"Tja, isch bin appariert. Ist nischt so ganz einfach in einem fa'renden Zug. Und isch will meinen Abschluss mit euch machen."

"Aber du bist doch ein Jahr über uns, oder?"

"Ja...nun, in Beaxbatons hätte isch ein Ja'r wieder'olen müssen, und da isch das dort nischt wollte, bin isch jetzt da."

Sie ließ sich zwischen Ginny und Ron nieder, der sofort ein Stück weiter weg rutschte. Draußen wurde der Regen immer heftiger. Als die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen eintrat kaufte Harry sich sogleich reichlich Schokolade.

"Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du vorhin einen Dementor gesehen?"

"Nein, ich brauch die Nervennahrung weil Tante Petunia mir gesagt hat dass sie schwanger ist."

Ginny und Hermine brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Dann kannst du gleich mal üben wie es ist, selber Papa zu sein."

"Ich find das gar nicht so lustig! Wahrscheinlich muss ich dann wieder in den Schrank ziehen."

"Ach quatsch, bevor das passiert, ziehst du zu mir."

Hermine schlug sich plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt?

"Vielen Dank für das Angebot, ich denke drüber nach.

"Harry küsste sie leicht auf die Wange und grinste sie schelmisch dabei an.

"So, seid ihr jetzt endlich zusammen, ja?"

"Moment mal Gin, was heißt hier endlich?"

"Isch abe das schon im vierten Ja'r gemerkt. Wie i'r eusch immer angese'en abt."

„Echt man, ihr habt euch wirklich Zeit gelassen. Meinen Segen habt ihr."

Hermine streckte Ron die Zunge raus. Dann ging die Abteiltür auf und Draco Malfoy stand dort, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle.

"Sieh an, alle wieder vereint, das buschige Schlammblut und der Retter der Armseligen, das arme Wiesel und..."

Als er Fleur erblickte, wurde er blass.

"Was ist Malfoy? Hab isch dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Ginny blickte ihn amüsiert an.

"Mach den Mund wieder zu, es zieht."

"Aber...""Kein aber, du hast gehört was Ginny gesagt hat."Harry machte nur einen Schlenker mit der Hand, und schon glitt die Tür wieder zu."Wow Harry, wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Stablose Magie. Ich hab ja meine Ferien nicht nur mit Haus- und Gartenarbeit verschwendet."

Hermine schaute ihn bewundernd an. Dann deutete sie zum Gang.

"Wir sollten doch ein paar Kontrollgänge machen. Los komm."

"Ja, schon gut."Als sie den Gang hinabliefen, wurde ihnen schnell klar, dass sie hier nicht allzu viel zu tun hatten. Sie scheuchten einige Erstklässler in ihre Abteile zurück die sich verlaufen hatten oder verstecken spielten. Sie waren schon auf dem Rückweg, als Hermine etwas einfiel.

"Harry, das mit dem Kuss damals... war das ernst gemeint?"

"Wieso fragst du?"

"Naja, ich denke... bis dahin waren wir nur Freunde, aber seit dem... hat sich irgendwas zwischen uns geändert?"

"Ich glaube, wir sind uns schon im letzten Jahr immer näher gekommen. Und dann deine Briefe. Du hast mir echt geholfen."

„Ich habe einfach gemerkt wie wichtig du mir bist."

"Dito."

"Also sind wir jetzt offiziell zusammen ja?"

"Ich denke schon."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Dann schaute sie zum Fenster.

"Sieh mal!"

Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Hogwarts thronte oben auf dem Berg und die untergehende Sonne tauchte es in orange-rotes Licht. Harry überkam ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Ja, er war wieder zu Hause. Dann wurde der Zug auch schon langsamer und hielt schließlich. Sie liefen schnell zu Ron und den anderen und stiegen mit ihnen gemeinsam aus.

„Das sind aber ässliche Pferde. at agrid sie gezüschtet?"

"Du kannst sie sehen?"

Hermine begann zu erklären.

"Das sind Thestrale. Man kann sie nur sehen wenn man dem Tod schon einmal ins Auge geblickt hat. Hast du..."

"Isch sa wie mein Großvater starb."

Ron wollte noch etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und stieg hinter den anderen in die Kutsche.

"Wie se'r isch misch schon auf das Essen freue!"

"Ich dachte es wäre dir zu schwer? Ich zitiere: Dann passe isch ja gar nischt mer in mein Abendkleid!"

"Das abe isch doch damals nur so gesagt. Damit die anderen nischt dachten isch wäre ein...wie sagt man, Vielfass?"

"Vielfrass."

"Ja genau."

Sie stiegen aus und machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie die große Halle betraten leuchteten wie immer Hunderte von Kerzen über ihnen. Sie setzten sich und warteten auf die Auswahl der neuen Schüler. Schon trat Professor McGonagall nach vorn und rief die Schüler auf.

"Thompson, Nadja!"  
"Gryffindor!"Es gab lauten Applaus.

"Bin gespannt wie viele Schüler wir bekommen. Scheint ja gut los zu gehen."

„Malfoy, Sandra."  
"Slytherin!"

"Ja, findest du wirklich? Also ich denke ein Malfoy reicht."

"Gordon, Betsy!"  
"Hufflepuff!"

"McGuire, Hillary!"  
"Ravenclaw!"

Nachdem die Auswahl vorüber war, zählte Gryffindor 15 Schüler mehr. Dumbledore erhob sich.

"Guten Abend und willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr. Wie ihr ja sicherlich mitbekommen habt, sind sämtliche Regeln von Professor Umbridge aufgehoben. Der verbotene Wald ist wie der Name schon sagt verboten. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen dass es in diesem Jahr kein Quidditch geben wir. Das Ministerium hat es für zu unsicher befunden. Allerdings könnt ihr euch darauf verlassen, dass wir uns etwas einfallen lassen. Außerdem begrüßen wir eine neue Schülerin bei uns. Fleur Delacour. Herzlich willkommen. Sie wird von nun an bei den Gryffindors wohnen, und ich bin mir sicher dass ihr sie gut aufnehmen werdet. Nach dem Essen bitte ich das Schulsprecherpaar nach vorne. Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Und außerdem darf ich bekannt geben dass Professor Lupin erneut Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Und eines noch; die sechsten Klassen haben morgen noch keinen Unterricht, da das Lehrerkollegium die UTZ-Fächer festlegen wird, die ihr dann wählen und für die nächsten zwei Jahre belegen werdet. Und nun einen guten Appetit!"

Das ließen sich die Schüler nicht zweimal sagen. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit waren die Schüsseln und Teller leer. Ron lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

"Cool dass Lupin wieder da ist."Harry nickte. Remus Lupin war der beste Freund von Sirius gewesen. Er war froh das er wenigstens einen zum reden hatte.

"Harry, wir müssen zu Dumbledore!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach vorne, während alle anderen Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume stürmten. Sie traten in die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch und Dumbledore lächelte sie erfreut an.

"Guten Abend Professor."

"Harry, Hermine, nehmt bitte Platz."

Er wartete bis sie sich in die großen Ledersessel gesetzt hatten. Dann begann er zu erzählen.

"Als Schulsprecher nehmt ihr beide eine große Verantwortung auf euch. Aber bringt diese Position auch einige Annehmlichkeiten. So werdet ihr zum Beispiel in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung leben. Ihr habt getrennte Schlafzimmer, einen gemeinsamen Wohnraum, sowie ein Arbeitszimmer und ein Bad. Das Passwort zu der Wohnung lautet Feuerlöwe. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Ja."

Hermine schaute Harry überrascht an.

"Was gedenken sie zum Schutz der Schüler gegen Voldemort zu unternehmen?"

"Es ist verständlich das du dieses Frage stellst. Nun, zum einen werden wir die DA wieder aufleben lassen, aber diesmal öffentlich, sodass hoffentlich viele Schüler teilnehmen. Zum anderen haben wir spezielle Zauber über Hogwarts gelegt."

Harry stand auf. Seine Stimme wirkte kalt.

"Gut, wir gehen dann. Hermine?"

Sie beeilte sich aufzustehen. Als sie jedoch kurz vor der Tür waren, meldete sich Dumbledore noch einmal zu Wort.

"Ach Harry, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Ich habe vor drei Tagen einen Brief von Sirius Anwalt bekommen. Morgenabend findet seine Testamentsverlesung statt."

Als Harry den Direktor anblickte, bemerkte er, dass auf dessen Gesicht ein trauriger Ausdruck erschienen war.

"Gut. Ich werde pünktlich sein."

Damit drehte er sich um und zog Hermine hinter sich her. Auf halbem Wege zum Gryffindor-Turm hielt sie ihn jedoch fest.

"Sag mal, was ist denn los mit dir?"

"Nichts! Rein gar nichts, ich finde es nur ziemlich seltsam dass er nicht mal gefragt hat, wie ich mit Sirius Tod zurechtkomme. Ich dachte auch dass die beiden Freunde waren. Aber ich erkenne nicht mal den Ansatz von Trauer."

Als er Hermine ansah, die ziemlich blass geworden war, verschwand seine Wut wieder.

"Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."

"Schon gut. Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Mir würde es sicher nicht anders gehen. Aber er trauert auch um Sirius. Das weiß ich einfach."

Sie stockte einen Moment, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Los komm, wir sehen uns unsere Zimmer an."

Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen, war eine wilde Party im Gange.

„Was ist denn hier los? Haben wir was verpasst?"

"Nein, isch gebe nur eine kleine Begrüßungsparty. Butterbier?"

Verdutzt nahmen Harry und Hermine die ihnen angebotenen Flaschen. Es wurde noch ein vergnüglicher Abend. Die unteren Klassen verschwanden nach und nach. Schließlich war nur noch die sechste übrig. Je mehr Butterbier sie tranken, desto lockerer wurden sie. Und selbst als Professor McGonagall um halb zwei im Bademantel mit Schottenmuster die Schüler aufforderte ins Bett  
zu gehen, kehrte noch keine Ruhe ein. Nachdem sie wieder gegangen war, hatte Fleur eine Idee.

"Kennt jemand von eusch das Spiel Flaschendrehen?"

"Ja. Das ist hier auch nicht so ganz unbekannt."

"Dann los!"

Die Gryffindors setzten sich in einem Kreis auf den Boden. Fleur nahm eine leere Flasche und fing an sie zu drehen.

„Derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss Lavender küssen. Auf den Mund, aber es muss nischt mit Zunge sein."

Lavender Brown fing an zu quieken, holte dann jedoch schnell ihrenLippenpflegestift aus der Tasche und begann damit heftig ihre Lippen zubemalen. Die Flasche blieb bei Seamus Finnigan stehen. Er grinste schief, krabbelte dann zu Lavender herüber, die inzwischen rot angelaufen war, legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter tat dann ganz cool und meinte:

"Küss mich, Baby!"

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr. Man konnte sehen dass er sich einen Spaß draus machte und auch Lavender schien nicht abgeneigt. Schließlich griff Parvati Patil ein.

"Bevor ihr euch gegenseitig noch die Zunge in den Magen steckt... Hier sind auch noch andere."

Sie nahm die Flasche.

"Ok, als nächstes wird Hermine von dem geküsst, auf den die Flasche zeigt."Die Flasche blieb bei Fleur stehen.

Harry schaute seine Freundin mit eine hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
Doch Hermine lächelte nur spitzbübisch.

"Was dagegen?"

Fleur krabbelte zu Hermine und schon präsentierten die beiden den anderen  
den Kuss des Jahres. Während Fleurs Hand in Hermines Locken verschwand,  
streichelte Hermine ihr den Nacken. Ihre Zungen wandten sich umeinander.  
Dann löste sich Fleur.

"Wow Mine, du kannst besser küssen als jeder Junge!"

Nun nahm Dean Thomas die Flasche.

"Derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss Ginny küssen. Mit Zunge."

Dabei zwinkerte er ihr zu. Vor den Sommerferien war sie so halbwegs mit ihm zusammen gekommen, aber während ihrer wenigen Treffen in den Ferien hatten sie schließlich beschlossen dass es einfacher sei, Freunde zu bleiben. Ginny schlug die Hände vor ihr rotes Gesicht, linste jedoch hervor als die Flasche zum stehen kam. Harry. Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Sie war  
volle vier Jahre in ihn verliebt gewesen, und solche Gefühle konnte man nicht einfach abstreifen.Harry blickte Hermine entschuldigend an.

"Du erlaubst doch, oder?"

"Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden."

Harry lächelte sie an und kam dann auf Ginny zu.Ok Gin, tu jetzt nichts falsches. Seine grünen Augen kamen immer näher.  
Genieß es einfach. Sie konnte jetzt seine Sommersprossen erkennen.  
Es dauert ja nur kurz.  
Und schon fühlte sie seine Lippen.  
Sie schloss die Augen und plötzlich fiel jede Schüchternheit von ihr ab.  
Zärtlich begann ihre Zunge die seine zu umspielen. Er roch so gut, irgendwie  
nach Seife und Gras. Vielleicht vom Quidditch. Dann löste sie sich von ihm.

"Meine Güte, das war ja im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend. Hermine, da wirst du noch deine reine Freude dran haben."

"Tja, deswegen habe ich ihn ja auch genommen."

"Nur deswegen?"

Etwas verdutzt setzte sich Harry wieder neben seine Freundin.

"Los weiter geht's. Der nächste auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss sich mit einem Zauber belegen lassen."

Als die Flasche bei Ron stehen blieb, wurden seine Augen groß.

"Vergiss es, man."

"Nun los, jetzt sei kein Spielverderber. Ich weiß auch schon einen."

Und ehe Ron sich versah, hatte Parvati den Wahrheitszauber über ihn gelegt.

"Ok, Ron bist du zur Zeit verliebt? So richtig meine ich?"

"Ja. Parvati hör auf, das ist fies."

"Ruhe. In wen denn?"

"Verdammt nein! In Fleur. Hört auf mit dem Scheiß!"

Fleur, die eben noch gelacht hatte, saß nun still da und schaute Ron perplex an.

"Ron, hattest du schon mal Sex?"

"Aufhören! Nein. Verflucht, nimm diesen Zauber von mir!"

"Ist ja gut. Finite!"

"Ihr seid echt gemein, wisst ihr das eigentlich?"

"Ooooch. Spielst du jetzt einen auf beleidigt?"

"Ja, und ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

"Ron at Rescht. Wir aben zwar morgen frei, aber zum Mittagessen sollten wir spätestens in der großen alle sein, sonst schöpft McGonagall noch Verdacht."

"Gut, gehen wir. Gute Nacht euch allen."Harry erhob sich.

"Gute nacht ihr zwei und schlaft schön!"

"Aber nicht so laut!"

Hermine streckte Parvati und Lavender die Zunge raus, nahm Harry an die Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie in ihre Schlafzimmer. Hermine lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür.

"Was erwarten die eigentlich von uns, wir sind gerade mal seit ein paar Stunden zusammen."

"Naja, immerhin sind wir sechzehn."

"Genau. Wir sind erst sechzehn."

"Andere in unserem Alter haben schon Kinder."

"Harry...!"

"Schon gut, ich wollte damit nur ein paar Gegenbeispiele aufzeigen."

"Lass uns schlafen gehen, ich bin müde."

"Du schickst mich wirklich in mein kaltes Bett?"

"Meins ist doch auch kalt."

"Mine, du weißt was ich meine. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Nur kuscheln."

Sie lächelte.

"Ok. Aber erst schau ich mir alles genau an."

Hermines Zimmer war ebenso wie das von Harry mit einem großen Schrank, einem riesigen weichem Bett und einem Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni-Holz eingerichtet. Die Gardinen waren in rot und der Baldachin des Bettes in orange gehalten.

Das Bad hatte zwei Duschen, einen kleinen Pool und zwei gewaltige Waschbecken. Überall hingen große weiche Badetücher und es duftete nach Rosen. Nachdem sie dort noch eine Wasserschlacht veranstaltet hatten, lagen sie ziemlich erschöpft in Hermines Zimmer.

"Hattest du eigentlich schon mal einen richtigen Freund?"

Hermine richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen.

„Wieso willst du das denn wissen?"

"Nur so."

"Naja, als ich zehn war. Also kurz bevor ich erfahren hab dass ich eine Hexe bin. Er hieß Alex. Aber damals war das halt Mode das alle einen Freund zum vorzeigen hatten, und da wir uns schon seit dem Kindergarten kannten, ergab sich das halt. Aber außer Händchenhalten und Küsschen auf die Wange war da nix. Und du?"

"Naja, das mit Cho konnte man ja nicht gerade als Beziehung sehen, oder? Und davor...nee, die Dursleys haben mich ja kaum rausgelassen und in der Schule hat Dudley dafür gesorgt dass mich niemand leiden konnte. Ich bin  
echt froh das ich dich habe."Ich auch. Gute Nacht."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich. Er roch so gut. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Und kurz darauf war sie auch eingeschlafen.

Das Mondlicht schien hell in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Jungs, als sich Fleur durch die Tür schlich.

"Lumos."

Sofort erhellte ein Licht aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes das Zimmer. Ron lag im zweiten Bett auf der linken Seite. Sie löschte das Licht wieder und setzte sich dann langsam auf die Bettkante. Zuerst saß sie nur da und beobachtete ihn. Sein rotes Haar stand in alle Richtungen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Fleur berührte seine helle Haut sanft mit  
der Fingerspitze. Ron fuhr hoch.

"Was..."

"Schhh. Isch bins, Fleur."

"Was machst du denn hier?"

"Isch konnte nischt schlafen."

„Und deswegen schleichst du dich an mich ran und erschreckst mich zu Tode?"

"Tut mir leid. Aber isch wollte disch was fragen."

"Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?"

"Ron, war das vor'in die Wa'r'eit?"

"Was?"

"Das... Das du in misch verliebt bist?"

"Den Wahrheitszauber kann man nicht belügen."

Sein Ton war sanfter geworden.

"Dann..."

"Was? Fleur, ich erlebe dich gerade zum ersten Mal sprachlos."

Er lächelte sie an. Lächelte sie an mit seinen himmelblauen Augen an.

"Isch empfinde genauso."

Ron blieb still. Es war das erste Mal das ein Mädchen ihm so offen ihre Gefühle zeigte. Es war ihm neu und irgendwie wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Isch sollte wieder gehen."

Doch schon hatte er ihre Arme gepackt und sie neben sich aufs Bett gezogen. Sie schloss ihre Augen als er sie küsste und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

"Du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe."

Als Antwort schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und lächelte ihn an.

"Was wo'l die anderen morgen sagen werden, wenn sie misch ier se'en."

"Ist doch egal."

Am nächsten Morgen verschliefen die meisten Gryffindors aus der sechsten Klasse das Frühstück und kamen erst zum Mittagessen tröpfchenweise angekleckert. Sie grummelten sich gegenseitig nur ein „Guten Morgen" zu und begannen dann lustlos an ihren Toasts zu knabbern. Nur Ron, Fleur, Harry und Hermine schienen gute Laune zu haben und frühstückten ausgiebig.

Danach gingen sie runter zu Hagrid.

"Hey, hab mich schon gefragt wann ihr mich endlich besuchen kommt. Ferien gut überstanden hoff ich? Fleur, wie gehts denn Madam Maxime?""Gut und isch soll i'nen erzlische Grüße ausrichten."

"Wollt ihr nich ein bisschen Tee mittrinken?"

Harry war noch nicht dazu gekommen Fleur von Hagrids Felsenkeksen zu berichten und ehe sie sich versahen hatte sie zugestimmt und sie saßen an seinem riesigen Tisch.

Währenddessen ging Ginny am verbotenen Wald entlang. Irgendwie hatte keiner mehr Zeit für sie. Selbst Luna war mit Neville beschäftigt. Sie trat gegen einen kleinen Stein der meterweit davonflog. Verdrossen setzte sie sich auf einen großen Stein.

"Hey Kleine, jetzt sind wir beide ja ganz alleine hier."

Ginny drehte sich lautlos fluchend um. Dort stand Michael Corner. Sie war vor einem Jahr mit ihm zusammen gewesen, aber dann hatte er plötzlich Interesse an Cho Chang gefunden. Ihr war es nur recht gewesen.

"Michael. Hat Cho dich fallen lassen?"

"Wieso, möchtest du wieder mit mir zusammen sein?"

Er kam näher und setzte sich neben sie.

"Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?"

"Nein, im Moment nicht."

"Wollen wir beide es nicht noch mal versuchen?"

"Michael..."

"Ich weiß, es damals einiges schief gelaufen, aber ich habe mich geändert!"

"Selbst wenn, ich... Freunde sein, ja. Aber zu mehr bin ich glaub ich gerade nicht fähig."

"Warst du nicht mit Dean zusammen?"

"Hm..."

"Was hm...?"

"Er ist nun mal älter als ich und da... naja, es ging mir alles zu schnell. Außerdem hatten wir über den Sommer nur wenig Kontakt. Und dann haben wir beschlossen, dass Freunde sein doch einfacher ist."

"Gin, bitte."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, doch sie zog sie wieder weg.

"Ich gehe wieder hoch ins Schloss."

"Nein, ich möchte das du hier bleibst!"

"Was soll das?"

"Sind denn da gar keine Gefühle mehr für mich?"

"Nein."

Er sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen kalt an. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Vielleicht begreifst du ja später."

"Michael, du sprichst in Rätseln."

Doch er wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Schloss davon. Gerade als Ginny aufstehen wollte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

"Ach ja, hier ein kleiner Gruß von meinem Meister. Stupor!"

Ginny brach sofort zusammen. Das letzte was sie wahrnahm war ein stechender Schmerz an der Stirn.

"Enervate!"

Ein greller Lichtblitz schoss durch ihren Kopf als sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihr wurde augenblicklich schlecht. Ein leises Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen.

"Jetzt wach endlich auf."

Als sich der Nebel langsam lichtete, erkannte sie eine hochgewachsene Gestalt mit blonden Haaren und eisgrauen Augen.

"Malfoy?"

Sie flüsterte.

"Ja, der bin ich. Mittlerweile schon seit sechzehn Jahren und neun Monaten. Was ist passiert?"

"Ich weiß nicht mehr..."

Es war, als fehlte ein kleiner Ausschnitt ihres Lebens.

"Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Ginny richtete sich auf, doch sofort wurde ihr wieder schwindelig.

Draco seufzte. Dann schob er seine Arme unter ihren Körper und hob sie ohne sonderliche Mühe hoch. Aus Reflex klammerte sich Ginny an ihn, doch als sie sein eisiger Blick traf, ließ sie ihn leicht los. Sie war völlig verwirrt. Gestern hatte sie ja schon ausgiebig die Gelegenheit gehabt, festzustellen wie Harry roch, doch das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und ein leichter Geruch von Pfefferminz und... Holz umgab ihn. Vielleicht liegt das aber auch nur daran dass du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast, Gin. Komm wieder zu dir, das ist Malfoy! Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, doch seine nächsten Worte brachten sie wieder zur Besinnung.

"Aber nur bis zum Schlosstor. Wär ja noch schöner wenn mich jemand sehen..."

"Lass die Finger von ihr! Was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht, du Bastard!"

Ron kam mit hochrotem Gesicht den Berg hoch gerannt..

"Ron..."

"Ginny, was hat dieses Arsch dir angetan?"

"Nichts. Er hat mir geholfen."

Völlig perplex schaute Ron sie an..

"Was?"

"Ich habe deiner Schwester gerade geholfen aufzustehen, weil sie über ihre viel zu großen Füße gestolpert ist!"

Er setzte sie auf dem Boden ab.Ron blickte stumm wie ein Fisch von einem Zum anderen, während Hermine sich  
um Ginny kümmerte.

"Dir ist nichts passiert?"

"Ich glaube nicht. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Als ich aufwachte, war er da. Vielleicht bin ich ausgerutscht oder so."

"Du warst bewusstlos? Ich bringe dich hoch zu Madam Pomfrey. Du zitterst ja wie Espenlaub."

Ron schaute noch einen Moment unschlüssig zu Malfoy und stapfte dann hinter Ginny und Hermine her. Fleur und Harry schauten sich an und folgten den beiden ebenfalls.

Draco ging jedoch immer näher an den Waldrand. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.  
Die Luft war wie elektrisiert. Er drehte sich um und stand seiner Cousine gegenüber. Sandra hatte hüftlange glatte schwarze Haare und dieselben eisgrauen Augen wie er. Und doch war sie mehr Schein als Sein. Denn in Wirklichkeit war sie keine kleine böse Erstklässlerin, sondern schon neunzehn. Zuerst hatte Draco vermutet dass sein Vater sie auf ihn angesetzt hatte, um ihn zu bespitzeln. Doch dann hatte er in einem Gespräch mitbekommen dass es mal wieder um Potter ging.

Sie arbeitete also als Spion für Voldemort. Eigentlich genial wenn man mal die Tatsache betrachtete dass noch nicht einmal Dumbledore darauf gekommen war.

"Nicht schlecht Cousin. Du schleimst dich bei den Ratten ein um an Potter heranzukommen. Das wird dem Meister gefallen, obwohl es eigentlich meine Aufgabe ist."

"Was willst du von mir?"

"Wie du weißt erhalte ich demnächst meine Weihungsaufgabe. Wenn ich während der Schulzeit abkömmlich sein sollte, möchte ich das du für mich lügst."

Draco blickte ihr gelangweilt entgegen. Die Weihungsaufgabe. Jeder potenzielle Todesser erhielt sie. Man musste sie innerhalb eines Monates erfüllen. Schaffte man es brannte Voldemort einem das Zeichen auf den Unterarm. Schaffte man es nicht, wurde man verstoßen und wenn man die Gesellschaft in Gefahr gebracht hatte sogar getötet. Seine Gedanken kehrten wieder zu Sandra.

"Und was soll ich sagen? Das du Heimweh hast, und deswegen nach Hause gefahren bist?"

"Wenn du meinst das das meinem Image entspricht, bitte. Warum hast du deine Aufgabe eigentlich noch nicht?"

Der spöttische Unterton ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

"Vielleicht weil ich nicht so ein durchtiebenes kleines Flittchen bin wie du!"

Sandra zog ihre rechte Augenbraue ein Stück nach oben.

"Vielleicht willst du ja auch gar kein Todesser sein?"

„Und wenn?"

Sie kam näher und lächelte ihn wissend an. Dann begann sie seine Wange zu streicheln. Ihre Hand war eiskalt.

"Drakie, du weißt doch was dann passiert..."

Und plötzlich war sie in einer Nebelwolke verschwunden. Na das ging ja schnell, dachte sich Draco.

"Mrs.Weasley, was ist passiert?"

Hermine führte die immer noch zitternde Ginny in den Krankenflügel. Hinter ihr traten Ron, Harry und Fleur durch die Tür.

"Sie war bewusstlos, kann sich aber an nichts erinnern."

"Vielleicht bin ich einfach gestolpert."

Die Schulkrankenschwester schaute das zitternde Mädchen etwas skeptisch an.

"Sie sollten jetzt besser alle zum Mittagessen gehen. Ich untersuche Mrs.Weasley und werde sie wahrscheinlich heute Nacht hier behalten."

Ron sträubte sich zwar etwas, wurde dann aber von Fleur mitgezogen. Madam Pomfrey wuselte um Ginny herum.

"Und sie können sich wirklich an nichts erinnern?"

"Nein."

Madam Pomfrey schaute Ginny noch einmal durchdringend an, und als sie bemerkte dass sie wohl nicht mehr von ihr erfahren würde, zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

"Nun gut. Das ist eine retrograde Amnesie. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie in ein paar Tagen wieder was geschah. Hier ist ein Trank gegen die Schmerzen. Sie haben da eine ziemliche Beule am Kopf. Ich denke sie brauchen nur ein wenig Ruhe. Ich lasse sie jetzt allein."

Sie teilte Ginny noch ein Bett zu und ging dann in ihr Büro. Ginny seufzte und setzte sich. Ja, dachte sie, Ruhe hatte sie hier genug. Doch warum hatte ausgerechnet Malfoy ihr geholfen?

Währenddessen saß Draco Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Vor ihm prasselte ein warmes Feuer im Kamin, doch selbst das konnte nicht die Kälte dieses Raumes vertreiben. Es war ruhig. Alle waren beim Mittagessen und Draco liebte diese Stille. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf auf die Arme gestützt. Plötzlich hörte er die Tür quietschen. Ärgerlich sah er auf.

"So ganz allein hier? Hast du etwa auf mich gewartet?"

Es war Melanie Powter. Sie war in seinem Jahrgang und wohl die hübscheste Slytherin überhaupt, und das wusste sie einzusetzen. Draco lehnte sich zurück.

"Vielleicht."

Sie kam näher und beugte sich über ihn, sodass eine Strähne ihres langen rotblonden Haares sein Gesicht kitzelte. Sie setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihn. Dass er dabei ihren schwarzen String sehen konnte, schien sie nicht im geringsten zu stören.

"Und?"

"Was?"

"Gefällt es dir oder magst du nur deine Pansy?"

"Du denkst wohl ich ekele mich vor gar nichts, hm?"

"Wenn du mich lässt, besorge ich dir den besten Sex deines Lebens."

Er lächelte leicht, als ihre Lippen die seinen berührten.

„Ein verlockendes Angebot."

Sie begann ihre Hüfte über seinem Schoß kreisen zu lassen und ihre Zunge umspielte nun seine. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Oberschenkel und begannen sie zu massieren. Dann packte er sie fester und stand auf.  
Vorwärtsdrängend stieß er sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie keuchte und blickte ihn halb angstvoll, halb bittend an. Draco küsste sie noch einmal.

"Aber leider muss ich dich enttäuschen."

Mellanieblickte ihn verständnislos an.

"Du lässt mich jetzt hier stehen? Einfach so?"

„Ja."

Und damit drehte er sich um und ging, etwas verspätet, zum Mittagessen.

Am Nachmittag gingen die meisten Schüler zum See und ließen sich noch etwas die Sonne auf das Gesicht scheinen, doch der freie Tag ging viel zu schnell um.

Harry und Hermine machten sich für die Testamentsverlesung fertig. Als die große Uhr halb acht schlug, standen die beiden in der großen Halle. Professor Dumbledore kam die Treppe herunter und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Wald. Bevor sie den jedoch erreichten, blieb der Direktor stehen und holte ein altes Feindglas aus seinem Mantel. Dann lächelte er Harry an.

"Wir werden mit einem Portschlüssel reisen, bitte stellt euch im Kreis auf und berührt ihn alle."

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann spürten sie das Reißen unterhalb der Nabelgegend und schon standen sie in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein großes, weiß geklinkertes Haus, an dessen Eingengstür sich ein goldenes Schild befand.

Dr. Arthur von Wedewald

Notar & Rechtsanwalt

Winkelgasse 13

London

Mit etwas Widerwillen betrat Harry hinter Dumbledore das Haus. Sogleich eilte ihnen ein kleiner untersetzter Mann entgegen. Ein weißes Haarbüschel stand jeweils über seinen Ohren und auf der Spitze seiner Nase trug er eine kleine goldene Brille.

"Willkommen, willkommen. Bitte nehmen sie platz,ich hole nur noch schnell die nötigen Unterlagen, dann können wir beginnen."

Er wieß auf eine kleine Sitzgruppe von hellen Sesseln und einem schweren Eichentisch. Während er wieder davonwuselte, setzten sie sich. Mit einem kleinen Plopp erschienen Tee, ein Milchkännchen, Zitronenscheiben und Kekse auf dem Tisch. Hermine blickte ihren Freund besorgt an, doch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor starrte ins Leere. Doch als sie seine Hand berührte, schaute er auf und lächelte sie an. Dann kam Dr. Von Wedewald wieder zurück.

"So, dann wollen wir beginnen. Professor Dumbledore, ich gehe Recht in der Annahme das Mr.Malfoy nicht mitgekommen ist?"

"Ja, er sagte mir ich solle ihm später von der Verlesung berichten."

"Gut, gut, dann fangen wir an."

Dr. von Wedewald öffnete eine braune Mappe und begann daraus vorzulesen.

"Hiermit versichere ich, das ich, Sirius Black, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten bin und diese Anweisungen nach meinem Tod in Kraft treten sollen. Ich möchte, dass Harry James Potter über mein gesamtes Vermögen, welches in Gringotts im Verlies Nummer hundertzweiundzwanzig liegt, und zusätzlich über das Grundstück seiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow verfügt."

Harry schaute verwirrt auf. Er erbte ein leeres Grundstück? Das Haus war damals von Voldemort vollständig zerstört worden.

Dr. von Wedewald beförderte dann einen Brief zu Tage, den er Harry reichte.

"In diesem Brief ist alles erklärt. Desweiteren verfüge ich dass Draco Malfoy das alte und ehrwürdige Haus der Blacks im Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 erbt. Zudem enthält sein Brief wichtige Informationen über seine Familie, allerdings soll er ihn erst an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag erhalten"

Dr. von Wedewald sah auf.

"Das war alles. Ich denke alles weitere ist in den Briefen erklärt."

Dumbledore nickte dem Anwalt zu. Sie verließen das Haus, und reisten mit dem Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry und Hermine gingen schweigend nebeneinander her und als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum vor ihrer Wohnung standen, fragte Hermine ob Harry lieber allein sein wollte. Zunächste schaute er sie an als ob er sie nicht verstanden hätte, doch dann, verneinte er.

"Nein, bitte komm mit rein. Ich möchte dass du mir den Brief vorliest."

Hermine nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie sein Zimmer. Harry legte sich auf sein Bett, während Hermine sich setzte und den Brief öffnete. Sie faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen.

"Lieber Harry,

wenn du diesen Brief in den Händen hälst, bin ich nicht mehr am Leben. Ich habe zwei Briefe verfasst. Einen, falls ich viel zu früh und im Kampf sterben sollte, den anderen falls ich an Altersschwäche sterben sollte, was bei meinem Lebensstil wahrscheinlich doch nie passieren wird."

Harry lächelte.

"Aber nun gut, ich spare mir solche Sachen wie, es tut mir Leid, oder ich wäre gern noch länger bei dir geblieben, obwohl letzteres stimmt. Ich erkläre dir lieber was es mit dem Grundstück deiner Eltern auf sich hat. Es wurde damals zwar fast vollständig vernichtet, doch einige Sachen konnte ich retten, darunter einige persönliche Sachen deiner Eltern. Ich war dabei, als Hagrid dich aus den Trümmern holte, und als er weg war, wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte, also durchsuchte ich euer Haus. Die Sachen liegen im Keller im Grimmauldplatz. Das Grundstück stand lange Zeit zum Verkauf aus, und als ich endlich das Geld zusammen hatte, war es schon fast zu spät, doch ich wollte dir das Zuhause geben, was dir deine Mum und dein Dad auch gegeben hätten. Ich denke meine finanzielle Erbschaft wird es dir ermöglichen dort ein kleines Haus zu bauen und dort (vielleicht mit einer sehr guten Freundin?) zu wohnen."

Hermine stockte.

"Harry, hast du Sirius damals irgendetwas gesagt, wovon ich wissen sollte?"

"Nein, les weiter."

Hermine atmete tief durch und las.

"Ich habe Draco das alte Haus der Blacks vererbt, weil er als Blutsverwandter die Macht hat dort zurecht zu kommen, du weißt, die Bilder und so. Ich glaube übrigens nicht dass er seine Macht zum bösen nutzt, aber das ist mehr so eine Vorahnung.

Ok, ich denke das war´s. Ich hoffe ihr behaltet mich alle in guter Erinnerung.

Dein Sirius"

Hermine schaute noch einen Augenblick lang auf das Blatt, dann legte sie sich zu Harry. Zuerst sagten sie nichts, doch dann brach Harry das Schweigen.

"Er wusste dass ich das Haus der Blacks nicht wollte. Es war dunkel, und es wird immer dunkel bleiben."

"Schhh, ich weiß."

Hermine legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

"Lass uns ein andermal drüber reden ok? Ich denke wir sollten jetzt schlafen."

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer. Harry war ihr dankbar. Sie hatte wohl gespürt dass er allein sein wollte.

Draco Malfoy hingegen lief noch lange nach Mitternacht in den Korridoren herum. Er hatte keinen Schlaf finden können. Umso überraschter war er, als er plötzlich vor dem Krankenflügel stand. Nach kurzem Zögern trat er ein. Der Mond schien hell in die vielen Fenster und ließen ihn gleich erkennen wo Virginia Weasley lag. Ihre roten Haare hatten sich wie ein See aus Feuer um sie gelegt. Sie atmete ungleichmäßig und zuckte manchmal zusammen. Leise setzte er sich neben sie. Plötzlich warf sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

"Nein...aufhören!"

Sein Herz klopfte plötzlich schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Er glaubte zu wissen was sie träumte, und ehe er sich bewusst war was er tat, schüttelte er sie.

"Virginia!"

Mit einem leisen Schrei fuhr sie hoch. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um.  
Irgendwer hatte sie geweckt, aus einem schlimmen Alptraum. Doch es stand nur eine Person am Fenster, mit silberblondem Haar.

"Malfoy?"

Ginny stand auf. Als ihre Füße den kalten Boden berührten, sog sie scharf  
die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Dennoch ging sie weiter. Als sie neben ihm war, bemerkte sie dass er zitterte. Doch sein Gesicht verriet nichts.

"Du hast mir gerade zum zweiten Mal geholfen. Warum?"

Er starrte noch eine Weile auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts dann schloss er die Augen und flüsterte.

"Weil ich es oft genug mit ansehen musste."

Ginny verharrte regungslos.

"Was?"

Er drehte sich um und blickte sie mit seinen eisgrauen Augen scharf an.

"Wovon hast du geträumt?"

"Von meiner besten Freundin... Sie ist vor einem halben Jahr von einem Fremden getötet worden, nachdem er... Sie vergewaltigt hat. Es ist schon seltener geworden, doch ich träume noch immer dass mir das auch passiert."

Etwas verständnislos schaute sie ihn an. Warum hatte sie ihm dass erzählt?

"Aber was hat das mit dir zu tun? Ich meine,..."

"Mein Vater hat meine Mutter vergewaltigt. Er hat mich oft geschlagen. Und wenn ich abends vor Schmerzen nicht schlafen konnte, habe ich es immer wieder gehört. Und manchmal hat er mich gezwungen es mit an zu sehen. Wenn meine Mutter auf dem Boden lag... Ihre Qual. Das schlimmste was einer Frau angetan werden kann. Das hat niemand verdient."

Er blickte sie noch einen Moment an.

"Ich warne dich, wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, garantiere ich für nichts mehr."

Dann rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang davon. Auf dem Flur wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Warum hatte er das erzählt?

Und vor allem, warum einer Weasley?

Am nächsten Morgen fing der Unterricht wieder an. Als die Gryffindors ihre Stundenpläne sahen, fingen sie an zu maulen.

"Na super, immer noch Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auch. Ich glaub ich geh wieder ins Bett."

"Nichts da, dieses Jahr wird wichtig für uns, Ron. Weiß eigentlich jemand wann die UTZ-Fächer aushängen?"

"Ja, heute am schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Bin gespannt was für Fächer das sein werden."

"Vielleicht ein Animagi-Kurs."

"Sicher, wo der doch verboten ist."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf."

Aber Herm, wenn jetzt schon alle Regeln gelockert werden, warum nicht auch die?"

"Vielleischt gibt es einen Medi-Magie-Kurs."

"Ja, der wäre sicher sinnvoll."

"Oder wir lernen VgddK für Fortgeschrittene."

Harry klang hoffnungsvoll.

"Wir werden sehen."

Der Boden auf dem Sandra aufschlug war kalt und feucht. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern wie sie hier her gekommen war. Es war ein Gefühl gewesen als sei sie geflogen. Sie fluchte leise als sie das rote Rinnsaal an ihrem Knie bemerkte. In diesem Raum herrschte ein graues Zwielicht. Dann hörte sie eine kaum vernehmbare Stimme aus der dunklen Ecke rechts von ihr.

„Sandra Claire Malfoy."

Sandra sank auf die Knie und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Meister."

„Du bist hier um deine Weihungsaufgabe zu erhalten."

Ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich.

„Du weißt wen wir beseitigen müssen?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Du wirst dieser Person etwas nehmen. Etwas was ihr sehr wichtig ist."

Sandra hob etwas unsicher den Kopf.

„Du wirst Harry Potter das Liebste, das Wichtigste in seinem Leben nehmen."

„Ihr meint dieses schmutzige Schlammblut?"

„Ja. Du wirst sie töten."

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren hübschen Mund als sie antwortete.

„Gewiss."

"Und du wirst ihm seine Kette stehlen. Eine goldene Kette mit einem Amulett, auf dem ein roter Löwe ist. Und nun geh."

Kaum dass diese Worte ausgesprochen waren, spürte sie wie sich ein dunkler Schleier über sie legte. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich wie es Voldemort wohl gelungen sein musste durch die Zauber von Hogwarts zu gelangen, doch gleich darauf verschwand alles was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Nur ihre Aufgabe wusste sie noch.

Die Gryffindors warteten in einigem Abstand zu den Slytherins im Kerker auf Snape. Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Während Hermine Fleur erklärte was sie als letztes gehabt hatten, veranstalteten Harry und Ron einen kleinen Kampf mit ihren Zauberstäben. Ron zauberte fliegende Schnecken aus seinem, die sich an Harrys Zauberstab festsaugten und ihn so nutzlos machten. Harry seufzte.

„Man, ich dachte wir wollten kämpfen. Das ist eine unfaire Art zu gewinnen."

„Mr.Potter, es ist in diesem Schuljahr nur sehr zu hoffen dass sie ein paar bessere Zensuren für sich gewinnen. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen zaubern auf den Fluren."

Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, begann Snape die Zutaten an die Tafel zu schreiben.

„Dieser Trank ermöglicht es ihnen in die Träume ihres Partners zu blicken. Ich rate ihnen, seien sie aufmerksam mit dem brauen, denn sie werden ihn am Ende der Stunde testen."

Da Harry mit Hermine zusammenarbeitete, brauchte er sich relativ wenig Sorgen zu machen. Umso besorgter wurde sein Blick als er zu Ron und Fleur sah.

Neben ihm hatte Hermine schon begonnen Wasser im Kessel zu erhitzen.

„Harry gib mir bitte mal den Liebstöckel."

„Den was?"

„Hmpf."

Hermine griff weit über den Tisch und suchte sich ihre Kräuter zusammen. Am Ende der Stunde war ihr Trank vorschriftsmäßig dunkelgrün, wogegen der Trank von Fleur und Ron rosa war.

„Mr.Potter, Mrs.Granger, sie beginnen."

„Hermine, ich mach als erstes..."

„Wieso als erstes? Wir müssen beide einen Schluck nehmen. Per Zufall sieht dann einer von uns die Träume des anderen."

Und ehe Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie einige Schlucke genommen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend trank auch er.

Vor ihm sank Hermine auf die Knie. Sie hielt ihre Hand an den Hals und hustete. Dann wurde ihr Blick leer.

_Als sich der Schleier vor Hermines Augen lichtete, erkannte sie das sie im Ministerium sein musste. Neville, Luna, Ginny und Ron standen ihr gegenüber. Und sie selbst. Ihre Hand fuhr wie von selbst über ihre Stirn. Sie fühlte eine blitzförmige Narbe. Und sie brannte wie Feuer. Plötzlich sausten von überall Todesflüche heran und einer nach dem anderen starben ihre Freunde. Nur die Traum-Hermine stand noch da. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände um ihre Schultern._

„_Na, hat das kleine Baby-Potty Angst?" _

_Bellatrix Leestrange. Die Mörderin von Sirius._

_"Jetzt ist deine kleine Schlammblut Freundin dran." _

_Als sie schrie, hörte sie Harrys Stimme._

„_Nein!" _

_Dann traf der Fluch die Traum-Hermine. Doch sie schien nicht wirklich _tot. _Immer wieder sagte sie etwas._

„_Harry, ich liebe dich."_

Hermine keuchte als sie wieder zu sich kam. Sie spürte einen brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer Wange und als erstes erkannte sie Harry, der besorgt neben ihr kniete. Er half ihr hoch.

„Hast du...?" „Dein Traum von damals? Ja, ich denke schon." 

„Mrs.Granger bei ihnen scheint der Trank gewirkt zu haben. Dann können sie uns sicher mitteilen was unsere Berühmtheit des nachts so träumt."

„Nein."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie erwarten doch nicht wirklich das ich die Träume meiner Mitschüler preisgebe, oder?"

Snape schaute sie nur kurz ungläubig an.

„Nachsitzen Mrs.Granger. Heute abend um sieben. Ich habe mich wohl klar ausgedrückt."

Man konnte Ron und Fleur laut seufzen hören als es klingelte.

„Merlin sei dank. Stell dir vor wir hätten den Trank auch noch probieren müssen."

„Lieber nischt. Wer weiß was isch dann gese'en ätte."

Ron schaute einen Moment verwirrt zu seiner Freundin.

Während sie zu Verwandlung gingen, lief er ständig neben ihr her und fragte sie was sie damit gemeint hatte. Kaum saßen sie jedoch an ihren Plätzen wurde es still. Professor McGonagall saß in ihrer Katzengestalt auf ihrem Lehrerpult. Alle kannten die Animagus-Gestalt, nur Fleur nicht.

„Ooooch, ist die nischt süß?"

„Ehm, Fleur..."

„Ron, warum magst du eigentlisch keine Katzen? Krummbein kannst du auch nischt leiden."

Fleur hatte die grau getigerte Katze inzwischen auf den Arm genommen und kraulte sie zwischen den Ohren. Sie fing an zu schnurren, während die restlichen Gryffindors sich zusammen reißen mussten um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Fleur, das ist keine Katze."

„Nein? Dann sag mir mal warum sie zwei Spitze O'ren at und ein Fell."

„Vielleicht weil ich ein Animagus bin."

Mit einem leisen Schrei ließ Fleur die Katze fallen. Sie schlug einen halben Salto in der Luft und kam graziös auf ihre Pfoten. Dann verwandelte sie sich in die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors.

Während die anderen jetzt vor lachen auf ihren Tischen lagen, setzte sich Fleur beleidigt neben Ron.

„Warum ast du mir das nischt gesagt?"

„Wollte ich ja, aber du warst ja zu beschäftigt deine Lehrerin zu kraulen."

„In der nächsten Zeit werde ich ihnen die Theorie der Animagi-Verwandlung beibringen. Eines der UTZ-Fächer wird dann der praktische Teil sein, und ich werde dieses Fach leiten."

Ron stieß Hermine mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Siehst du. Ich hab ja gesagt dass sie die Regeln gelockert haben."

Der Rest der Stunde ging schnell vorbei, was wohl daran lag dass der Unterricht mehr Spaß machte als bei Snape. Nach dem Mittagessen gingen Harry und Hermine zum See, während Ron versuchte die immer noch schmollende Fleur zu beruhigen. Sie saßen auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal der Jungs.

„Schatz, ich hab doch versucht es dir zu sagen."

„Isch abe misch voll blamiert."

„Ich fand das süß. Da hat man mal gesehen dass du auch nur ein Mensch bist."

„Findest du die Veela in mir etwa schlescht?"

„Du verstehst mich falsch. Schon damals beim trimagischen Turnier haben alle gedacht dass du...naja, arrogant bist. Aber Fehler machen gehört dazu. Und das finde ich echt süß."

Ehe sie antworten konnte hatte Ron sie zu sich gezogen und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann sanken sie auf das Bett.

Wieder einmal saß Draco Malfoy in dem großen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Steh auf."

Erschrocken sprang er auf. Sein Vater stand vor ihm und funkelte ihn an. Wie zum Teufel war er hier her gekommen?

„Mein Sohn, kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen warum deine Cousine bereits ihre Weihungsaufgabe erhalten hat, du aber noch nicht?"

Langsam ging er auf den Slytherin zu. Er legte die Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen.

„Ich... ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu."

„Ich werde dir etwas geben was dir helfen wird dich zu entscheiden. Crucio!"

Von Schmerz gepeinigt sank Draco auf den Boden. Alles in ihm schien zu brennen, doch es dauerte nicht lange. Er spürte noch wie jemand ihn hochzerrte, dann sank er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Ginny allein vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan saßen an einem der Tische und spielten Snape explodiert. Die Flammen schienen ein eigenartiges Muster zu ergeben und Ginny versank immer tiefer in ihnen. Dann sah sie etwas. Es war nur kurz doch sie erkannte jede Einzelheit. Draco Malfoy. Er lag auf dem Boden und sein Vater folterte ihn. Draco lag sich windend auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Ginny erschrak.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich..."

Und dann fühlte sie seinen Schmerz. Sie hatte niemals diesen Fluch ertragen müssen und es traf sie umso härter. Sie schrie auf und fiel zu Boden. Dean war sofort neben ihr.

„Seamus hol Hilfe!"

Er versuchte Ginnys Arme einzufangen um nicht getroffen zu werden, denn sie schlug wild um sich. Dann erschlaffte sie. Er fühlte ihren Puls. Er raste als ob sie einen Dauerlauf hinter sich hätte. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. Schon wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Madam Pomfrey lief auf sie zu.

„Mr.Finnigan hat mir alles erzählt. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ihr Puls rast, aber sie atmet."

„Ich werde sie mitnehmen. Sagen sie bitte ihrem Bruder Bescheid?"

„Natürlich."

Während die Krankenschwester eine Trage heraufbeschwor und Ginny darauf legte, kamen Harry und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat plötzlich geschrieen und ist zusammengebrochen."

„Weiß Ron das schon?"

„Nein."

„Ich geh und sag's ihm."

Harry ließ Hermines Hand los und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal. Mit einem Schwung öffnete er die Tür und hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder zu geschlagen. Ron lag mit geöffnetem Hemd auf seinem Bett und Fleurs Hände waren mit etwas beschäftigt was Harry gar nicht so genau sehen wollte. Als Ron Harry bemerkte, setzte er sich so abrupt auf, das Fleur fast vom Bett fiel.

„Ron! Was sollte das denn... O', arry, was... was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich... wollte euch was sagen. Es geht um Ginny, sie ist zusammengebrochen. Aber lasst euch Zeit, ich... gehe dann wieder."

Und etwas verdattert drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu den anderen. Als Hermine Harrys Blick bemerkte runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich... Ron und Fleur waren gerade in einer... ziemlich eindeutigen Situation."

Hermine fing an zu lachen.

„Du hast sie doch nicht etwa beim... du hast sie wirklich erwischt?"

„Nicht direkt, aber...es reicht."

Als Dean und Seamus ebenfalls anfingen zulachen, zog Harry es vor mit Hermine in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Auf halbem Wege wurden die beiden von Ron und Fleur eingeholt. Ron sah jetzt sehr besorgt aus. Madam Pomfrey öffnete ihnen sofort.

"Bitte kommen sie zuerst mit in mein Büro. Ich muss ihnen etwas mitteilen."

Dort angekommen, ging die Schulkrankenschwester um ihren Schreibtisch herum und tat etwas vor dem Kamin. Harry, Ron, Fleur und Hermine setzten sich derzeit. Fleur schrak leicht zusammen als der Kopf von Professor Dumbledore in den Flammen erschien.

"Hallo zusammen. Leider bin ich zur Zeit unabkömmlich, sodass ich euch so kontaktieren muss. Ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden, also beginne ich gleich: Mr.Weasley, der Zusammenbruch ihrer Schwester war kein Zufall. Wie wir gerade erfahren haben, ist Mr.Malfoy verschwunden."

"Und was hat das mit Ginny zu tun?"

Madam Pomfrey begann mit ihren Fingern ein Stück Papier zu zerfleddern.

"Nun, während ich sie untersuchte, wachte sie auf und erzählte mir alles. Sie hat gesehen was Mr.Malfoy angetan wurde."

"Wie gesehen?"

Jetzt mischte sich Hermine ein.

"Moment mal, sie wollen doch nicht etwa sagen dass Ginny die Seelenverwandte von Mal... Ich meine Draco ist, oder?"

"Doch genau so ist es."

Dumbedore sprach weiter.

"Mrs.Weasley hat gesehen wie Mr.Malfoy von seinem Vater gefoltert wurde und anschließend verschwand. Wir haben nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt wo er sein könnte."

"So viel zum Thema 'Schutz der Schüler'. Wie konnte Lucius Malfoy, einer der bedeutensten Todesser denn nach Hogwarts gelangen und einen Schüler entführen?"

Harry war verärgert.

"Das wissen wir nicht."

"Das sind ja tolle Aussichten."

"Hey, was ist denn hier los? Krisensitzung?"

Erschrocken drehten sich alle zur Tür. Ginny war unbemerkt hereingekommen. Ron sprang auf und umarmte seine Schwester.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"War schon mal besser."

"Wie lange stehst du schon hier?"

Sie lächelte leicht.

"Lange genug."

"Mrs.Weasley, sie sollten sich wieder hinle..."

"Nein. Ich bin soweit ok. Und wenn das stimmt, dass ich die Seelenverwandte von Malfoy bin, bin ich ja wohl auch die einzige die herausfinden kann wo er ist."

"Warum denn das?"

"Seelenverwandte können nicht nur den Schmerz des anderen fühlen, sondern auch miteinander kommunizieren. Können sie mir nicht irgendeinen Trank geben oder so?"

"Ich kann ihnen einen geben der die körperlichen Schmerzen abschwächt, doch was sie sehen... Dagegen gibt es nichts."

Ginny nickte.

"Dann her damit. Kann ich denn wieder zu den anderen? Ich verspreche auch dass ich mich ausruhen werde."

"Ich kann sie ja schlecht hier festhalten."

Dumbledore meldete sich wieder.

"Sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, werden wir eine Lösung finden. Bitte tun sie bis dahin nichts unüberlegtes."

Dabei warf er Harry einen strengen Blick zu, der jedoch gewissenpflichtig übergangen wurde.

Am Nachmittag hingen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen dann die UTZ-Fächer aus. Harry meldete sich wie Ron, Hermine und Fleur für den Animagi-Kurs, den Medi-Magie-Kurs und für VgddK-für-Fortgeschrittene.

Am Abend hätte Hermine beinhae vergessen zum Nachsitzen bei Snape zu gehen.

"Kann er mir das als Schulsprecherin überhaupt antun?"

Sie seufzte und schaute Harry fragend an.

"Hm, du bist seine Schülerin wie viele andere auch. Aber sag mal, das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Du willst nicht?"

"Harry, ich habe nie gesagt dass ich ihn mag. Ich habe lediglich gesagt dass er nicht zu den Bösen gehört. Ich hoffe nur dass ich keine Eingeweide sortieren muss oder so. Wünsch mir Glück."

"Mach ich."

Doch genau das musste Hermine, Eingeweide sortieren.

Die Tage vergingen, doch es gab kein weiteres Zeichen von Malfoy. Eines abends saß Ginny allein im Raum der Wünsche, wo im letzten Jahr die DA gegründet wurde. In einem Marmorkamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer und sie lag auf einem weichen Sofa. Sie hatte mehrere Bücher zum Thema Verwandlung vor sich liegen, denn sie hatte eigentlich noch lernen wollen. Stattdessen starrte sie jetzt schon stundenlang in die Flammen.

Alle waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Harry und Hermine ließen keine Gelegnheit aus um zu zeigen wie gern sie sich hatten. Jedesmal wenn Harry Hermine küsste durchfuhr sie ein kleiner Stich. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, ja. Aber eigentlich hatte sie bis jetzt immer geglaubt dass es vorbei war. Vielleicht sehnte sie sich ja auch nur nach Geborgenheit. Irgendwann war Ginny dann über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen.

Draco Malfoy erwachte zitternd auf dem kalten Boden seiner Zelle in Malfoy Manor. Sein Vater hatte ihn stundenlang gefoltert und er hatte tiefe Wunden an beiden Armen. Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf, bereute es jedoch sofort wieder, da ein gleißend heller Lichtblitz durch seinen Kopf schoss. Dann hörte er Schritte. Er tat weiterhin so als ob er bewusstlos war.

"Ist er das Lucius?"

"Ja Meister. Mein Sohn Draco."

"Warum ist er ohne Bewusstsein?"

"Ich habe ihm nur gezeigt was passiert wenn er sich falsch entscheidet."

Draco bemerkte mit Triumph dass die Stimme seines Vaters zitterte.

"Ungehorsam ziemt sich nicht Lucius."

"Ja Meister."

Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Behutsamer als beim ersten Mal öffnete Draco die Augen. Ein graues Zwielicht erfüllte den Raum und sein ganzer Körper schien nur aus Schmerzen zu bestehen. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Und erschrak. Voldemort war gegangen, doch sein Vater stand noch immer dort.

"Hast du dich entschieden oder soll ich noch ein paar Sachen an dir ausprobieren?"

"Nein, ich... Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Aber kann ich Mutter... Vorher noch einmal sprechen?"

"Natürlich."

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, dann kam sein Vater wieder und zerrte eine blonde Frau hinter sich her. Draco war entsetzt. Die Haare waren strähnig und hingen ihr in das ausgemergelte Gesicht. Ihre linke Seite war angeschwollen und begann sich bereits blau zu färben.

"Ich komme bald wieder und dann will ich eine Antwort."

Lucius stieß seine Frau zu Boden. Draco kroch zu ihr und streckte seine Hand durch die Gitter.

"Mutter..."

Als sie ihren Kof hob, glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen. Ihre Stimme klang brüchig.

"Es tut mir so leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

"Nein, das..."

"Lucius ist nicht dein Vater Draco."

"Ist er nicht?"

Draco war völlig perplex.

"Ich... Es war eine Vergewaltigung. Mein Gedächtnis wurde gelöscht, doch ich erinnere mich schemenhaft... Dein richtiger Vater... Ich konnte es Lucius doch nicht erzählen, sonst..."

"Ok, das ist jetzt mal Nebensache. Wie komme ich hier raus?"

"Du willst kein Todesser sein?"

"Mutter, was denkst du von mir?"

Sein Ton war zärtlich und irgendwie brachte er es fertig zu lächeln.

"Ich bin zwar manchmal ein ganz schönes Ekel, aber das? Nein."

"Es gibt nur einen Weg, Draco. Deine Gedanken. Du musst sie..."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Leblos sank Narcissa Malfoy zu Boden. Ihre blonden Haare umspielten ihren hübschen roten Mund, der zu lächeln schien. Draco starrte auf seinen Vater ohne ihn richtig zu sehen.

"Tot... Du hast sie umgebracht."

"Sieh an, du bist also gar nicht mein Sohn. Das ändert natürlich einiges. Ich werde meinen Gebieter befragen."

Ein grüner Lichtblitz beendete ihren Traum abrupt. Ginny schrak hoch. Sie lag auf dem Boden im Raum der Wünsche. Dann kamen ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Sie hatte noch lernen wollen.

"Das war ja wohl nichts."

Plötzlich erstarrte sie. Da war wieder ein Bild. Eine dunkle Kammer, nein, eine Zelle. Doch es war schon wieder weg. In einer Vorahnung legte sie sich wieder hin. Und wirklich, nach ein paar Sekunden kam erneut ein Bild. Es war nun deutlicher. Zuerst sah sie ein riesengroßes Anwesen, umgeben von einer Mauer auf der die Worte "Malfoy Manor" eingelassen waren. Dann Draco Malfoy. Er saß in eine Ecke gekauert. Sein Blick war starr auf eine Person gerichtet die auf der anderen Seite der Gitter lag. Seine Mutter. Dann hörte sie noch etwas. Die letzten Worte von Lucius.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra! ... Nicht mein Sohn... Kein Todesser... Werde Meister befragen..."_

"_Oh bei Merlin, Lucius Malfoy hat seine Frau getötet." _

Ginny hörte ihre eigene Stimme von weither und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Draco suchend den Kopf drehte, dann war die Vision vorbei.

Als es ihr besser ging, lief sie so schnell sie konnte in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Dort angekommen stellte sie fest dass es schon sehr spät sein musste, denn das Feuer im Kamin war schon fast heruntergebrannt und niemand war mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann klopfte sie zaghaft an die Tür von Hermines Zimmer. Als von dort keine Antwort kam, schlug sie stärker gegen das Holz.

"Hermine, wach auf, es ist wichtig!"

Ginny lauschte einen Moment und atmete erleichtert auf als sie leise Geräusche vernahm. Dann öffnete die Schulsprecherin. Ihre hellbraunen Locken fielen verstrubbelt über den hellblauen Pyjama und sie blinzelte.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Ich hatte wieder eine Version, es war schrecklich... Lucius Malfoy hat Dracos Mutter getötet und..."

"Moment mal, er hat was?"

"Was geht denn hier ab?"

Harry kam völlig verschlafen aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

"Ginny hat Draco gesehen. Ich gehe und hole Ron. Sagt ihr Dumbledore Bescheid?"

"Falls du es vergessen ast, der ist gar nischt da."

Fleur war inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen, machte sich jedoch gleich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Jungs. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann saßen sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer von Harry und Hermine.

"Ginny, nochmal von Anfang an, was hast du gesehen?"

"Draco. Er war in einer Zelle auf Malfoy Manor. Sein Vater will ihn dazu zwingen Todesser zu werden. Zumindest nehme ich das an. Dann hat Lucius seine Frau getötet... Und er musste zusehen. Sie konnte ihm aber noch sagen dass Lucius gar nicht sein richtiger Vater ist. Dann habe ich, einfach weil ich so fassungslos war etwas gesagt und Draco schien es gehört zu haben, denn er hat sich suchend umgeschaut."

"Weißt du was mich am meisten stört?"

Ginny sah ihren Bruder aufmerksam an.

"Dass er kein Todesser sein will?"

"Nein, dass du ihn Draco nennst."

Es gab ein allgemeines Gestöhne und Fleur schlug ihren Freund auf den Arm. Schließlich meldete sich Harry.

"Wir müssen ihn daraus holen."

"Harry, dieses Arsch hat dich... So nebenbei uns alle beleidigt und wollte uns immer nur schaden. Das hat er nicht verdient!"

"Ron, wenn du einen Menschen einfach so sterben lassen willst, bitte. Harry hat Recht. Wir sagen Dumbledore..."

"Nein, ohne Dumbledore."

Hermine schaute Harry fragend an.

"Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache dass er gar nicht in Hogwarts ist, ich habe damals nicht umsonst mit euch die DA gegründet. Wir können das auch alleine. Er würde uns nur wieder sagen dass wir dafür noch zu jung sind und so. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr zurückstellen."

"Und was hast du vor?"

Während Ginny gesprochen hatte, war ein Plan mit allen Einzelheiten in seinem Kopf entstanden.

"Ginny, du versuchst mit Malfoy Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Meinst du dass du das schaffst?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Es war schon ungeheuer anstrengend die Vision länger anhalten zu lassen und als ich geredet hab, war ich hinterher voll fertig. Aber ich kanns versuchen."

"Du musst! Sein Leben kann davon abhängen. Hermine kannst du einen Portschlüssel herstellen?"

"Ich...denke schon, ja."

"Gut. Wir werden nach Malfoy Manor gehen."


	3. Mission Malfoy Manor

Mission Malfoy Manor

Ginny hatte sich wieder in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen. Sie lag auf einem weichen Bett und die Regale waren gefüllt mit Büchern über Gedanken-Transformation, Telekinese und so weiter. Auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen stand die Flasche mit dem Anti-Schmerz-Trank von Madam Pomfrey.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie konzentrierte sich. Wieder erkannte sie etwas. Zuerst nur Schatten, dann Umrisse und schließlich sah sie Draco. Er hatte sich vor dem Gitter zusammengerollt und berührte die Hand seiner Mutter.

"Sie liegt ja immer noch da."

Draco schien ihre Worte gehört zu haben, doch Ginny hatte sich einen Moment lang nicht in der Gewalt und schon war die Verbindung wieder weg.

Zitternd langte sie nach dem grünen Fläschchen und nahm gleich mehrere Tropfen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, versuchte sie es erneut. Diesmal ging es schneller.

"Draco, kannst du mich hören?"

Angstvoll blickte er sich um.

"Wer ist da? Wo bist du?"

"Ich bins, Ginny."

"Klein-Wealsey?"

Seine Stimme klang schrill.

"Jetzt werd ich schon völlig verrückt."

"Nein, wirst du nicht. Hör zu, Harry und wir anderen wollen dich darausholen. Wir bereiten gerade alles vor."

Ginny bemerkte wie sie schwächer wurde. Sie zitterte und Schweiß perlte auf ihrer Stirn.

"Halte dich bereit... Gleich bei dir..."

Und schließlich wurde sie bewusstlos. Es konnt nicht lange gedauert haben, denn es war immer noch tiefste Nacht als Fleur sie an der Schulter rüttelte.

"Ginny! Wach auf!"

Benommen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Was ist los?"

"Nichts... Es geht schon wieder. Es war nur ziemlich anstrengend. Wie weit sind die anderen?"

"Wir warten eigentlisch nur noch auf disch."

Ginny ließ sich von ihr aufhelfen und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gryffindor-Turm. Alle schauten sie erwartungsvoll an, als sie durch das Porträtloch kletterte.

"Und?"

"Ich habe ihn erreicht und er weiß Bescheid."

Harry nickte.

"Gut, dann los. Hermine, wo werden wir landen?"

"Ich habe den goldenen Becher so programmiert dass wir außerhalb der Mauern von Malfoy Manor landen. Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es eine Art Alarmanlage."

Sie deutete auf einen silbernen Becher.

"Der andere führt uns direkt wieder hier her."

"Meint i'r nischt dass wir unsere Besen mitne'men sollten?"

"Was meinst du was ich hier trage."

Ron klopfte auf seine Hosentasche.

"Von Hermine persönlich auf Bleistiftgröße geschrumpft."

"Wir sollten uns beeilen. In zwei Minuten gehts los."

Sie schauten sich noch ein letztes Mal um ob sie etwas vergessen hatten und berührten dann gemeinsam den goldenen Becher. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürten sie auch schon das bekannte Reißen hinter dem Nabel.

Sie landeten auf einer großen Wiese. Harry sprang sofort auf und schaute sich um und auch die anderen standen erstaunlich schnell wieder auf. Ihn allen war nicht wohl dabei schutzlos auf einer Wiese neben dem Anwesen eines Todessers zu liegen.

"Ok, wie gehts jetzt weiter?"

Ginny taumelte und kurze Zeit später hörte sie etwas.

"Überrascht? Ja, nicht nur du kannst Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen."

"Wir sind gerade angekommen und stehen vor dem Eingangstor."

"Ginny, was ist los? Ist es Draco?"

"Ja."

"Ihr dürft den Boden unter dem Tor nicht berühren."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ich glaube du willst nicht wissen was dann passiert."

"Doch."

"Gut. Wenn ihr den Boden berührt, werden sofort Todesflüche auf euch abgeschossen und eure Seelen werden in die Gruft darunter befördert, wo dann die Seelenfresser warten."

Ginny schauderte.

"Du hast recht, so genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen."

"Sieben Meter. Dann könnt ihr gefahrlos weitergehen."

"Draco hat gesagt dass wir den Boden unter dem Torbogen und dann sieben Meter weiter nicht betreten dürfen. Sonst sind wir tot."

"Das hat er gesagt?"

"Naja, nicht wortwörtlich aber sinngemäß."

"Gut das wir die Besen dabei aben."

Ron beförderte sie aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Boden, wo Hermine sie sogleich wieder auf ihre richtige Größe zauberte. So leise sie konnten stiegen sie auf und flogen los. Auf halber Strecke fing Fleurs Besen an zu ruckeln. Sie rutschte zur Seite, konnte sich aber gerade noch am Stiel festklammern. Ihre Beine kamen fast auf den Grund. Funken stoben auf. Sie fing an zu quieken, beeilte sich aber dann ihre Beine anzuziehen und klammerte sich noch verzweifelter fest.

So gelangte sie schließlich zu den anderen, die inzwischen schon gelandet waren. Erleichtert schloss Ron sie in die Arme.

"Meine Güte war das knapp."

"Wo sind wir?"

Ginny ging einige Schritte weiter. Vor ihr erhoben sich im dunkeln die Umrisse einer kleinen Kapelle.

Plötzlich sah sie wieder etwas. Narcissa Malfoy. Sie trug ein bodenlanges Schwarzes Kleid, was einen starken Kontrast zu ihrem blonden Haar bildete, welches sie offen trug.

Neben ihr stand Lucius. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und einen blutroten Umhang darüber. Sie tauschten Ringe und erst da wurde Ginny bewusst das sie die Hochzeit der beiden sah.

"Kannst du mir jetzt etwa auch deine Erinnerungen zukommen lassen?"

"Sieht wohl so aus, oder. Die Szene war vor fünfzehn Jahren. Er hat sie gezwungen."

"Ginny, frag Draco wie es weiter geht."

"Wo müssen wir jetzt hin?"

"Auf der linken Seite sind die Pferdeställe. Daran vorbei und dann immer geradeaus. Ihr kommt direkt auf das Wohnhaus zu. Melde dich wenn ihr drin seid."

"Keine weiteren Flüche?"

"Habt ihr Granger dabei?"

"Ja."

"Dann kann euch ja nichts passieren. Die Fallen sind alle offensichtlich."

"Was meinst du damit?"

Doch Draco hatte sich schon wieder aus ihren Gedanken zurückgezogen.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Wir sollen links an den Pferdeställen vorbei gehen, dann kommen wir auf das Wohnhaus zu."

"'arry, isch will ja nischt meckern, aber 'ast du dir diesen Teil des Planes auch schon ausgedacht?"

"Wir gehen rein..."

"Wenn wir nicht vorher schon von irgendwelchen Flüchen getroffen werden..."

"...dann nehmen wir den Tarnumhang..."

"...den wir hätten schon viel früher nehmen sollen, aber er reicht ja auch gar nicht für alle..."

"...suchen das Zimmer in dem Draco ist..."

"...wünschen Voldie und Lucie einen schönen Tag weil sie uns sicher bemerken und uns dann töten..."

"...holen ihn daraus..."

"...wenn wir dann noch leben..."

"...und reisen mit dem Portschlüssel wieder nach Hogwarts."

"...wenn wir dann nicht schon tot sind!"

"RON!"

"Harry, entschuldige mal, aber erkennst du nicht all diese kleinen Fehler in deinem ach-so-perfektem Plan?"

Ron funkelte Harry an.

"Ich wiederhole es nur ungern, aber der Tarnumhang reicht nicht für alle!"

"Wenn ihr zwei nicht so beschäftigt mit streiten gewesen wärt, hätte ich euch schon längst gesagt dass ich uns alle unsichtbar machen kann."

Harry schaute seine Freundin verblüfft an.

"Kannst du?"

"Allerdings. Dislocamus!"

Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab. Aus ihm schien ein blaues Band zu fließen, welches sich um sie alle legte. Dann gab es überall zischende Geräusche und plötzlich war nur noch eine leere Wiese zu sehen, wie man es in einer kalten Nacht wie dieser auch erwartete.

"Du bist wunderbar. Aber das kommt doch erst im siebten Schuljahr, oder?"

"Und? Wenn ich das nicht gekonnt hätte, würdest du jetzt immer noch mit Ron streiten."

Den letzte Satz hatte sie geflüstert. Harry nahm ihre Hand und als sie sicher waren dass die anderen ihnen folgten, gingen sie voran. Als sie an den Ställen vorbei kamen, wieherten einige Pferde auf. Die oberen Boxentüren waren geöffnet. Es waren prachtvolle Tiere. Die meisten waren schwarz und ihre Augen glitzerten im Mondschein vor Abenteuerlust.

"Sie sind wunderschön."

Ginny hatte mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen doch Fleur hatte sie wohl doch gehört.

"Ja. In Frankreisch 'atte isch auch eins, aber er wurde krank und so konnte isch i'n nischt me'r reiten."

"Das tut mir leid."

"Er ste't jetzt bei meine Grandma. Sie 'at ein Gestüt. Sie verwö'nt i'n viel zu se'r, aber isch weiß das es i'm dort gut ge't."

"Hey ihr zwei, kommt weiter!"

Gemeinsam liefen sie weiter. Kurze Zeit später tauchte vor ihnen das Wohnhaus auf. Zwei hoch aufgerichtete Schlangen schienen den Eingang zu bewachen. Ginny fiel etwas ein.

"Harry, Draco hat gesagt dass es noch mehr Flüche gibt, aber dass sie alle offensichtlich wären."

Ron murrte schon wieder.

"Super, dann lassen wir also Hermine vorgehen und alles für uns erledigen."

"Man Ron, jetzt hör auf so pessimistisch zu sein."

Harry ging auf die große Eingengstür zu. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und legte dessen Spitze auf das dunkle Holz. Erst geschah gar nichts, doch dann fing er an zu vibrieren und kurze Zeit später leuchtete er grün auf.

"Hinter dieser Tür ist nichts."

"Harry, war das ein Ortungszauber?"

"So etwas in der Art. Er erkennt schwarze Magie. Wenn er rot geleuchtet hätte, hätten wir jetzt ein Problem."

Ginny kam nach vorn und suchte nach einem Türknauf.

"Kann mir mal jemand verraten wie wir die Tür aufkriegen? Ich schätze mit einem einfachen Alohomora ist es nicht getan."

Erneut tastete sie über das Holz, strich dabei aber auch über den Rahmen. Plötzlich erscholl ein leises Klicken. Die Tür schwang auf. Beeindruckt aber auch gleichzeitig etwas ängstlich betraten sie die Eingangshalle. An den Wänden hingen grausame Bilder, die sie sich lieber nicht genauer ansehen wollten, und gegenüber an der Wand stand eine große Uhr.

"Das ist eine Seelensammlerin."

Harry trat näher an sie heran.

"Eine was?"

"Lupin hat mir mal davon erzählt. Sie sammelt die Seelen derer, die in ihrer Nähe gewaltsam zu Tode kommen und hält sie gefangen. Wenn man es schafft eine Seele einen Monat nach ihrem Tod zu befreien, wird die Uhr zerstört. Wenn nicht, bleibt sie bestehen und die Seelen werden auf immer gequält."

"Super, das ermutigt mich jetzt weiter zu machen."

Ginnys Stimme war voller Ironie.

"Draco, wir sind jetzt in der Eingangshalle."

"Hört sich seltsam an wenn du mich so nennst."

Sie stockte einen Moment.

"Darüber können wir uns später unterhalten. Wo sollen wir hin?"

"Geht den linken Gang entlang. Das erste Zimmer auf der rechten Seite ist das Schlafzimmer meiner Elt... Wie gesagt, das Schlafzimmer. Unter dem Teppich vor den Betten ist eine Geheimtür."

"Hey, wir werden dir daraushelfen..."

Doch Draco antwortete nicht mehr. Sie alle schraken zusammen als die Uhr anfing zu schlagen. Dunkle, tiefe Glockentöne hallten durch das Haus. Und dann schrie jemand. Es war ein Schrei der ihnen durch Mark und Bein ging.

Als die Uhr verstummt war, wagte keiner von ihnen zu atmen. Fleur nahm Rons Hand.

"Wir... Wir müssen den linken Gang nehmen und dann das erste Zimmer rechts. Unter dem Teppich ist eine Geheimtür, hinter der sich Draco befindet."

"Hat er gesagt ob Personen im Zimmer sind?"

"Nein."

"Dann auf gut Glück."

Doch bevor Harry auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, ging Hermine an ihm vorbei. Da er sie nicht sehen konnte, griff er ins Lehre als er sie zurückhalten wollte.

"Hermine! Das ist zu gefährlich!"

Doch schon lief sie den linken Gang entlang bis sie vor der Tür stand, die Ginny gemeint haben musste. Schnell bevor ihr die anderen folgen konnten, drückte sie die Klinke hinunter, trat ein und verschloss sie wieder. Was sie dann sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefriern.

Lucius Malfoy verging sich an seiner toten Frau. Obwohl der Anblick so grausam war, konnte sich Hermine nicht abwenden. Der Kopf Narcissas rollte haltlos hin und her. Als ihre hellblauen starren Augen Hermines Gesicht streiften, konnte sie sich endlich abwenden. Doch dann fing der blonde Todesser an zu stöhnen und sie ließ sich sich in die Hocke sinken und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Dann war es vorbei.

Als sei nichts gewesen, zog Lucius seine Hose wieder an und brachte sein Haar in Ordnung. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und ehe Hermine etwas tun konnte, schossen orange-rote Flammen daraus. Er verbrannte den Leichnahm. Ein leiser Windhauch streifte Hermines Wange. Dann erhob sich die Seele Narcissas aus dem Rauch. Sie sah aus als sei sie noch lebendig, doch schien sie silberweiß. Ihre Augen blickten Lucius vorwurfsvoll an, dann wurde sie von einem Wind erfasst und nach draussen gezogen. Hermine dachte an die Seelenuhr. Doch als sich Lucius zu ihr herumdrehte, und sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte, überkam sie Wut, rasende Wut.

"Stupor!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sackte er zusammen. Im gleichen Moment sprang die Tür hinter ihr auf.

"Hermine! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry blickte in die Richtung in der er sie vermutete.

"Ja... Ich denke schon."

"Hier riechts verbrannt, haben wir was verpasst?"

"Später. Wir müssen Draco befreien."

Harry zog den Teppich zur Seite und versuchte dann die darunter zum Vorschein gekommene Tür auf zu bekommen. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen seufzte er.

"Könntet ihr mir mal helfen?"

Ron grinste.

"Ich dachte schon du fragst nicht mehr."

Gemeinsam öffneten sie die Tür, hinter der ein graues Zwielicht herrschte. Es roch durchdringend nach Schwefel. Harry ging vor und sobald er den ersten Schritt auf eine der Sprossen gesetzt hatte, hörte er etwas.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter, bist du das?"

"Ja. Wo bist du?"

Harry war mittlerweile auf dem Boden angekomen.

"In der letzten Zelle."

Harry wartete bis alle die Leiter hinunter geklettert waren, dann gingen sie, Ron vorraus, den Gang entlang. Vor Dracos Zelle blieb er stehen.

"Ich hoffe du änderst dich wenigstens wenn wir dich hier rausholen."

"Mal sehen."

"Ron! Geh weg da."

Ginny drängte sich an ihm vorbei und ließ sich in die Hocke sinken.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir würde es besser gehen wenn ich draussen wär."

"Du bist nicht verletzt?"

"Nein, nicht sehr schlimm."

"Sind die Gitter so eine Art Alarmanlage?"

"Nein, zumindest weiß ich nichts davon."

"Warte."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und hielt ihn gegen das Gitter. Harry meldete sich etwas verdutzt zu Wort.

"Sag bloß du kannst auch diesen Zauber?"

Ginny lächelte ihn nur kurz an und sah dann wieder gebannt auf ihren Zauberstab. Nach einiger Zeit leuchtete er hellgrün auf und Ginny wollte ihn herunternehmen. Doch dann wurde das Licht orange und schließlich rot. Auch das Vibrieren wurde stärker.

"Ginny, nimm den Stab da weg."

"Ich kann nicht... Er klebt fest."

Ron zog an Ginnys Arm, doch auch sie schien am Gitter zu kleben. Dann leuchtete sie ebenfalls rot auf. Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber wirkte nicht mehr und ihr Körper schien zu glühen.

"Jetzt tut doch was!"

Plötzlich war sie verschwunden. Ron schaute entsetzt auf die Stelle an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

"Malfoy, verdammt, was war das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich."

Dann tauchte Ginny wieder auf. Doch sie lag nun bewusstlos auf Dracos Seite. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

"Sie ist nur ohnmächtig."

"Verdammt, euch darf man aber auch nicht alleine lassen."

Erschrocken drehten sich alle um. Remus Lupin war plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Er schien ein kleines Tier in der Hand zu halten welches er in der nächsten Sekunde jedoch schon auf das Gitter warf. Ginny und Draco wurden gegen das Gitter gedrückt. Doch nach einiger Zeit schien es als glitten sie durch das Gitter und nun lagen sie beide regungslos vor Professor Lupins Füßen. Er nahm Ginny auf die Arme und bedeutete Harry und Ron Draco zu nehmen.

Erschrocken drehten sich alle erneut um. Es waren Schritte zu hören.

"Schnell!"

Er drängte sie den silbernen Becher an zu fassen und bevor das erste Paar Schuhe auf der Leiter sichtbar wurde, waren sie verschwunden. Sie kamen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an. Dort wartete schon Madam Pomfrey, die sich sogleich um Draco kümmerte. Dann disapparierten sie und Lupin. Harry schaute Hermine an.

"Ich dachte in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren?"

"Innerhalb Hogwarts schon, aber nicht raus oder rein."

Dann liefen alle zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey öffnete ihnen mit einem Kopfschütteln.

"Wie geht es Ginny?"

Ron stürmte noch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in den Saal.

"Sie ist immer noch bewusstlos. Und das wird sie wohl auch einige Zeit bleiben."

Hermine schaute die Schulkrankenschwester überrascht an. Sie begann zu erklären.

"Das Gitter war verzaubert. Es zwingt jeden, der es berührt seine schlimmste Angst in tausendfacher Verstärkung zu erleben.

"Wovor 'at Ginny Angst?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Schon traurig, oder? Ich kenne nicht mal die Ängste meiner kleinen Schwester. Aber das wäre alles nicht passiert wenn Harry uns da nicht reingerissen hätte!"

Sie drehten sich zu Ron. Er stand, die Fäuste geballt an Ginnys Bett. Sein Gesicht war weiß und seine Lippen bildeten einen blutleeren Strich.

"Jetzt schaut mich nicht so an, ich sage doch die Wahrheit. Nur wegen Malfoy haben wir alle unser Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt! Und Ginny hätte ihres beinahe verloren! Ich schwöre dir Harry, wenn noch irgendwas mit ihr passiert, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich!"

Harry hatte einen Kloß im Hals.

"Ron, ich..."

"Geh mir aus den Augen."

Hermine legte Harry eine Hand auf den Arm. Er drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um.

"Denkst du auch so? Denkt ihr alle etwa so?"

Seine Freundin senkte den Blick. Jetzt reichte es ihm. Er ging so schnell es ihm möglich war ohne zu rennen aus dem Krankenflügel. Seine Gedanken wirbelten völlig durcheinander und so merkte er nicht, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen. Schließlich stand er vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Er dachte an das letzte Jahr. Hier hatte er Cho unter dem Mistelzweig getroffen und dann hatten sie sich geküsst. Es war sein erster Kuss gewesen.

Und hätte Harry noch an Zufälle geglaubt, so stand genau diese Cho plötzlich vor ihm. Sie schaute ihn etwas verdutzt an.

"Schleichen wir uns nachts jetzt wieder durch die Gänge?"

"Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen."

"Was ist denn los mit dir? Lass mich raten. Hermine hat dir den Laufpass gegeben."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Habt ihr nicht eine gemeinsame Wohnung als Schulsprecher? Ist es da nicht etwas seltsam wenn du nachts mit bösem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Schule rennst? Komm mit."

Ohne seine Reaktion anzuwarten, zog sie ihn in den Raum der Wünsche. Seine Augen wurden groß als er das mit rotem Satin bezogene Bett sah. Und er begann wirklich an seiner Wahrnehmungskraft zu zweifeln als leise Musik ertönte. Cho stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte.

"Ich würde dich bestimmt nicht abweisen."

Das nächste was er spürte waren ihre weichen Lippen. Diesmal waren sie nicht salzig, wie damals von den Tränen. Und plötzlich waren ihre Hände in seinem Schritt. Er wich zurück.

"Cho!"

Sie lächelte wissend.

"Harry, lass uns alles vergessen was war und noch einmal neu anfangen."

"Ich habe eine feste Freundin."

"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen dass Mrs.Oberschlau dich schon ran gelassen hat, oder?"

"Was soll das?"

"Komm schon, du willst es doch auch."

Allmählich kamen Harrys Gedanken wieder in Schwung. Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, drehte sich um und trat durch die Tür. Und da stand Hermine vor ihm. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wirkte ziemlich zerknirscht.

"Harry, es tut mir leid."

"Oh, da störe ich wohl. Aber falls etwas sein sollte Harry, ich bin immer für dich da."

Cho warf ihre langen schwarzen Haare über die Schulter und ging dann davon.

Hermine schaute ihn skeptisch an.

"Was sollte das denn jetzt?"

"Hermine, das mit vorhin, wegen Ron, wolltest du nicht...etwas sagen?"

"Ja gleich, aber was wollte Cho von dir?"

"Hermine, reg dich bitte nicht auf und lass mich ausreden. Sie hat mich geküsst."

Ihre rechte Augenbraue rutschte ein Stück nach oben.

"Ich glaube sie wollte... Naja, du weißt schon."

"Harry..."

"Nein, hör mir zu, ich habe gleich abgeblockt. Da war nichts ehrlich!"

Sie lächelte.

"Ich weiß."

"Was?"

"Hey, ich vertraue dir. Und ich glaube dir einfach. Und wegen dem was Ron gesagt hat, es tut mir Leid. Er meint es bestimmt nicht so. Wenn wir es nicht getan hätten, wer weiß ob Malfoy dann noch am Leben wäre. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Es war eine anstrengende Nacht."

Sie nahm seine Hand und ohne ein weiteres Wort machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Dort angekommen ließ Harry sich auf Hermines Bett fallen.

"Hermine, meinst du das war richtig?"

"Was? Ein Leben zu retten?"

Er schaute sie fragend an.

"Harry, das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst oder? Malfoy hat dich... Und so nebenbei uns alle über Jahre beleidigt. Und was machst du?

Er war in sehr großer Gefahr, aber du hast das auf dich genommen und hast sein Leben gerettet! Zeugt so etwas nicht von wahrer Größe?"

"Du redest von mir als sei ich ein tapferer Held aus irgend so einem Kitsch-Roman."

"Du bist viel mehr als das..."

"Hermine."

Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Wenn ich der tapfere Held bin, dann bist du aber auch meine Prinzessin. Und das meine ich wirklich. Ich habe noch nie für jemanden so viel empunden wie für dich. In der Zeit als ich mich wegen Sirius vergraben habe, warst du für mich da und hast versucht mich wieder aufzubauen. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben."

Als Harry merkte dass Hermine nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte, beugte er sich einfach zu ihr hinab und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann kuschelten sie sich aneinander und schliefen ein.

In den nächsten Wochen redeten Ron und Harry nur das Nötigste mit einander. Ron wollte sich eigentlich schon entschuldigen, aber er hütete sich das zu zeigen. Harry wusste dass er seinen Gefühlen nicht freien Lauf lassen konnte und so ließ er ihm Zeit. Hermine meinte zwar, er solle es ihm leichter machen und sich zuerst entschuldigen, aber dafür war nun wiederum Harry zu stolz.

Eines Abends saßen Harry, Hermine und Fleur im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ein ziemlich erschöpft aussehender Ron durch das Porträtloch stürmte. Fleur sah ihren Freund entgeistert an.

"Ron, Schatz, was ist passiert?"

Keuchend und mit knallrotem Gesicht sagte er nur drei Wörter, die sie alle sofort aus dem Raum stürmen ließen.

"Malfoy ist aufgewacht!"

Madam Pomfrey hatte Mühe die Rasselbande wieder zur Ruhe zu bekommen, die den blonden Slytherin bestürmten. Zuerst wussten sie nicht recht was sie sagen sollten, dann aber brach Harry das Eis.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Unkraut vergeht nicht. Aber es war...schon mal...besser..."

Seine Stimme erstab in einem Hustenafall als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

"Mr.Malfoy, sie sollten wirklich noch liegen bleiben. Sie haben schwere innere Verletzungen."

Ron konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Innere Verletzungen vom rumliegen?"

Bevor Madam Pomfrey antworten konnte, sprach Draco.

"Bevor du es vergisst, dieses Gitter zwingt jeden seine schlimmste Angst in tausendfacher Verstärkung zu erleben. Weißt du wovor ich Angst habe, Weasley? Vor dem Schmerz. Und während ich hier lag, wurde ich immer wieder von meinem Vater damit gequält. Das letzte... Mal, hat...er mich fast..."

Wieder erstarb seine Stimme. Er drehte sich zur Seite und als er den Kopf schließlich wieder hob, waren auf dem Kopfkissen rote Flecken.

Die Schulkrankenschwester schickte sie alle wieder nach draussen.

"Er braucht Ruhe. Unbedingt!"

"Was ist mit meiner Schwester?"

Sie schaute den rothaarigen Schüler einen Moment ernst an.

"Sobald sich der Zustand ihrer Schwester ändert, sage ich ihnen Bescheid."

Fleur versuchte ihren Freund aufzumuntern, während sie wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm gingen.

"Es kann bestimmt nischt mehr lange dauern bis sie aufwacht. Kopf hoch, es kann doch nur besser werden."

Doch es dauerte noch einige Wochen bis sie aufwachte. Madam Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Sie belegte Ginny mit einigen Zaubern, damit ihr Körper nicht zu sehr geschwächt wurde. Hätte sie dies nicht getan, wäre sie verhungert und ihre Musklen wären verkümmert.

Doch endlich, drei Wochen vor dem Weihnachtsball, erwachte sie.


	4. Weihnachtsstimmung

Weihnachtsstimmung

Als die Schüler eines morgens aufstanden, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht recht. Am Schwarzen Brett in den Gemeinschaftsräumen hingen Zettel, mit der Aufschrift dass in den nächsten Tagen Tanzkurse stattfinden sollten ,als Vorbereitung für den Weihnachtsball.

"Tanzkurse? Ohne mich!"

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh doch, Ronald, du wirst mit mir diesen Tanzkurs machen. Und wenn isch disch dazu zwinge. Isch möchte auf dem Ball doch nischt die einzige sein, die nischt tanzen kann. Wir blamieren uns sonst noch."

Verzweifelt schaute Ron zu Harry, der sich jedoch gerade mit Hermine in die Liste einschrieb.

"Meine Güte, es kann echt Nachteile haben, eine so gutaussehende Freundin zu haben. Man muss ständig darauf achten nichts falsch zu machen."

Ehe Fleur auch nur in irgendeiner Weise sauer werden konnte, nahm Ron ebenfalls einen Stift und schrieb sie beide ein.

Nachdem das Frühstück zu Ende war, hatten die Gryffindors den Animagi-Kurs bei Professor McGonagall. Auch Draco war bei ihnen. Dumbledore hatte entschieden dass es besser für ihn sei in Gryffindor, denn in Slytherin wusste nun fast jeder dass er gar kein Todesser sein wollte, und darüber waren die meisten ziemlich wütend. Sogar Pansy Parkinson hatte verlauten lassen, dass sie doch vielmehr auf abgrundtief böse Jungen stand, als auf so ein Weichei. Draco war in diesem Sinne ziemlich froh darüber.

Außerdem hatte er im Gryffindor-Turm sein eigenes Zimmer, dass durch ein Passwort geschützt war, dass nur er wusste.

Im Verwandlungszimmer waren alle Augen auf Fleur gerichtet, die sich nicht von Ron verwandeln lassen wollte.

"Nein, dass lass isch nischt mit mir machen! Was ist, wenn du es nischt mehr rückgängig machen kannst?"

"Dann bin ich ja noch da Mrs.Delacour."

Professor McGonagall konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dann fing die gesamte Klasse an zu lachen. Fleur wandte sich wütend um.

"Was ist denn bitteschön dabei, wenn isch misch nischt verwandeln lassen möschte! I'r seid alle so gemein!"

Neville, der vor Lachen vom Stuhl gefallen war, kämpfte sich mühsam wieder hoch.

"Ehm, Fleur, das du hübsch bist, ist ja nicht zu übersehen, aber... Also ich muss sagen..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein erneuter Lachanfall schüttelte ihn. Draco führte seinen Satz zuende, musste sich aber immer wieder ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen.

"Fleur, du siehst auch mit Schwanz ganz bezaubernd aus."

"Mit was?"

In einer leisen Vorahnung drehte sie sich nun doch wieder zu den anderen und senkte dann ganz langsam den Blick. Ein leises Wimmern war alles was sie von sich geben konnte. Dann schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und wurde knallrot. Doch ihre Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich weiter. Sie wurde dunkler und endete schließlich in einem hellen braun und irgendwie begann sie zu schrumpfen. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, dann stand vor den Schülern ein kleiner Labrador.

Er fing an, wütend zu bellen und schließlich ging auf die Person los, die vor ihm stand. Ron. Er brachte sich mit einem Sprung außer Reichweite des Welpens, indem er auf einen der umstehenden Stühle sprang. Der Kleine ließ nicht locker, und versuchte immer und immer wieder an dem Stuhl in die Höhe zu springen. Dabei bellte er er immer lauter.

Während der Rest der Klasse immer lauter lachte, bekam Hermine Mitleid mit Fleur. Sie ließ sich in die Hocke sinken und fing an auf das kleine Fellbündel ein zu reden.

Schließlich fiepte der kleine und schaute Hermine mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen flehend an. Sie gab sich einen Ruck, zog ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte Fleur zurück. Nachdem diese sich davon überzeugt hatte, das alles war wie vorher, funkelte sie ihren Freund an.

"Darüber reden wir noch, Ronald!"

Alle wandten den Kopf, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Professor McGonagall, die noch einen ganz roten Kopf vom lachen hatte, öffnete die Tür. Es war Madam Pomfrey.

"Minerva, haben sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihnen Mr.Weasley entführe?"

Ron hob sofort den Kopf.

"Ist etwas mit Ginny?"

"Allerdings Mr.Weasley, ihre Schwester ist soeben erwacht."

Obwohl die Schulkrankenschwester nur Ron zu sich gebeten hatte, waren Harry, Hermine, Fleur und Draco auch mitgekommen. Ginny lag mit halb geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Bett und ihre Atmung war unregelmäßig. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch, zuckte sie angstvoll zusammen.

Madam Pomfrey erklärte ihnen, dass Ginny ihr erklärt hatte, sie wolle zunächst nur mit Draco reden. Der blonde Slytherin hob leicht überrascht den Kopf und sah schließlich fragend zu Ron. Dieser haderte etwas mit sich, nickte dann aber, nachdem Hermine und Fleur ihn gleichzeitig anstießen.

Etwas langsamer als nötig, setzte sich Draco in Bewegung. Als er bei ihr ankam, schlug seine Verwirrtheit in Schrecken um. Sie war so blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ihre Lippen waren rissig und blutleer. Sie zitterte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich zu ihr auf die Bettkannte. Ein oder zweimal setzte er dazu an etwas zu sagen, doch er brachte kein Wort hervor. Schließlich stieß sie etwas hervor.

"Es war... Die Einsamkeit."

Ihre Stimme war rau und brüchig und es schien sie sehr viel Kraft zu kosten.

"Deine größte Angst war die Einsamkeit?"

Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und er befürchtete schon dass sie wieder eingeschlafen wäre, doch dann begann sie zu flüstern.

"Ja. Ich war die ganze Zeit allein in einem dunklen Raum. Ab und zu hörte ich Stimmen und ich schrie, sie sollten zu mir kommen, doch ich blieb allein. Ich wollte zuerst mit dir reden, weil... "

"Weil ich so etwas ähnliches durchmachen musste?"

"Nein. Du sollst den anderen erklären, dass ich...ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu. Mit ihnen zu reden meine ich. Ich kann nicht gleich da weitermachen wo ich aufgehört habe. So lange allein zu sein, das alles hier würde mich erschlagen! Es macht mir Angst Draco."

Als er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, konnte er nicht anders. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Dann nickte er ihr zu und stand auf. Als bei den anderen ankam, wollte sich Ron an ihm vorbei drängeln, doch Draco streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt ihn zurück.

"Warte Weasley."

"Lass mich los, ich will mit meiner Schwester reden!"

"Sie aber nicht mit dir!"

Sofort hörte Ron auf, wie ein verrückter an Dracos Arm zu zerren.

"Was meinst du damit?"

Auch Harry, Hermine und Fleur schauten etwas misstrauisch.

"Sie hat Angst. Vor allem hier."

Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung.

"Ihr größte Angst war die Einsamkeit. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, war sie die ganze Zeit alleine in einem dunklen Raum. Und das über einen so langen Zeitraum. Sie ist sogar bei dem Geräusch meiner Schritte erschrocken."

Madam Pomfrey meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

"Ich werde Mrs.Weasley fürs erste hier behalten. Sie muss sehr langsam wieder an ihr altes Umfeld gewöhnt werden. Danach... Nun ja, wir werden sehen wie sich alles entwickelt. Sie sollten jetzt wieder in den Unterricht gehen."

Während Harry, Hermine und Fleur sich wieder auf den Weg in den Unterricht machten, schlugen Draco und Ron den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm ein. Draco wollte Ron in ein Gespräch verwickeln, fand jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte. Schließlich blieb Ron stehen.

"Was ist?"

"Ich merk doch dass du irgendetwas sagen willst Malfoy."

Draco spielte einen Moment lang noch den Ahnungslosen, gab seinen Wiederstand jedoch schnell auf.

"Auch wenn das jetzt blöd klingt, aber wie kann deine Schwester bei so einer großen Familie Angst vor der Einsamkeit haben?"

"Ich wüsste echt nicht was dich das angeht."

"Entschuldige mal, aber meinetwegen ist sie ja erst in diese Lage gekommen. Da werde ich mir ja wohl noch Gedanken um sie machen können."

Sie waren inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Ron ließ sich seufzend in einen der Sessel fallen.

"Malfoy, du hattest nie eine richtige Familie, oder?"

Die Frage traf den Blonden wie ein Schlag. Er setzte zu einer scharfen Antwort an, schluckte sie aber herunter und setzte sich ebenfalls. Er nickte. Er und seine Mutter waren nur die Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Sein Vater war zu einem Gefühl wie Liebe gar nicht fähig. Die erste Zeit hatte Draco gedacht, dass auch er nicht zu diesem Gefühl instande wäre. Viele der Mädchen in Slytherin hatten für ihn geschwärmt, und oft hatte er mitgespielt. Doch selbst wenn sie sich sehr nahe gekommen waren, hatte er nichts gefühlt. Aber seit er Virginia näher kannte... Selbst in ihrer Nähe zu sein rief ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit in ihm wach. Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Vielleicht ist ja gerade die Größer der Familie der entscheidende Faktor. Sie war nie etwas anderes gewohnt. Ich würde mir auch komisch vorkommen, wenn alle auf einmal verschwunden wären. Bei Merlin, was sie alles durchgemacht haben muss."

Draco nickte.

"Ich leg mich ein bisschen hin. Snape ist zwar nicht mehr mein Hauslehrer, aber irgendwie bevorzugt er mich immer noch."

"Du willst Zaubertränke schwänzen? Und das nennt sich ein Gryffindor!"

"Man muss ja nicht gleich alle Privilegien aus Slytherin ablegen, oder? Viel Spaß beim brauen. Ich glaube er wollte die Tränke heute auch an euch ausprobieren. Man sieht sich."

Während Ron sich beeilte in den Kerker zu gelangen, ging Draco betont langsam zu einem Porträt auf dem ein Adler mit einem Löwen kämpfte. Eine Weile noch schaute er dem ungleichen Paar zu, dann strich er dem Löwen über seinen Kopf und sagte Königsgreif. Die beiden hörten auf zu kämpfen, verbeugten sich voreinander und gaben den Eingang frei, indem das Bild zu Seite schwang.

In dem ehemaligen Schulsprecherzimmer befanden sich ein riesiges Bett in der rechten Ecke, gegenüber ein Kleiderschrank. In der linken Ecke befanden sich ein Tisch und zwei Sessel, auf die er jetzt zu steuerte. Es war alles in orange-Tönen gehalten, so wie in Gryffindor üblich. Hinter der Sitzgruppe befand sich eine weitere Tür, die zu einem riesigen Bad führte. Von dort aus konnte man in ein weiteres Zimmer, das Draco jedoch nicht brauchte. Es wäre für den zweiten Schulsprecher gewesen. Doch die beiden Ämter waren ja bereits vergeben.

Zu Anfang hatte er sich noch darüber gewundert dass es in Gryffindor zwei solcher Mini-Wohnungen gab, doch wahrscheinlich gab es früher für jeden Schulsprecher zwei Zimmer. Tja, da Potter und das Schlammbl... nein, Hermine nun zusammen waren, hatte Dumbledore wahrscheinlich gedacht dass eine Wohnung reichen würde.Draco dachte einen Moment über seine Wortwahl nach. Er musste unbedingt daran arbeiten seine Beleidigungen sein zu lassen. Verflucht, diese Gryffindors waren aber auch verdammt gutherzig, man konnte ihnen gar nicht lange böse sein.

Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Geschneit hatte es zwar noch nicht, doch ohne Mantel konnte man das Schlossgelände kaum noch verlassen. Die Hauselfen hatten schon begonnen die große Halle mit Mistelzweigen, Kerzen und anderen Weihnachtssachen zu dekorieren.

Draco sah auf seine Uhr. Zaubertränke war der letzte Unterricht für heute. Danach würde der Tanzkurs anfangen. Er war ziemlich froh darüber dass er nicht mitmachen musste, denn auch wenn er aus abgrundtief bösem Haus stammte, auf Benehmen und Manieren wurde strengstens geachtet. So hatte er schon mit zwölf tanzen gelernt. Und zwar nicht nur die Grundschritte, nein auch so ziemlich alle Figuren. Er sollte seine Familie ja nicht blamieren wenn mal wieder ein großer Empfang von Todessern bevorstand. Während sich alle anderen Auf den Weg in die große Halle machten, beschloss ernoch ein wenig zu lesen, und dann früh schlafen zu gehen.

"Ich pack das nie."

Harry schaute in Rons düsteres Gesicht.

"Was? Den Aufsatz für Snape oder den Tanzkurs?"

Die beiden Jungen saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Hermine und Fleur.

"Harry, was glaubst du denn? Natürlich der Tanzkurs. Mum hat mir vor ein paar Monaten versucht die ersten Schritte beizubringen, aber das endete in einem Deasaster. Sie meint, ich hätte zwei linke Füße. Und so ganz abstreiten kann ich das nicht. Wie war es eigentlich bei dir und Parvati?"

"Naja, wenn du das Rumgewirbele von damals meinst... Ich hatte eher den Eindruck dass sie mich führte und nicht ich sie. Aber so schwer ist es gar nicht."

"Na dann können wir ja losgehen."

Hermine schlang von hinten die Arme um Harry, während Fleur noch die Treppe herunterschwebte. Sie kletterten durch das Porträt und machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, schauten sie sich erstmal um. Die Haustische waren zur Seite geschoben worden und auf dem Lehrertisch stand ein riesiges Grammophon.

"Wir tanzen zu Pallschattenmusik? Das wird ja immer schöner."

"Ron, das heißt Schallplattenmusik. Ehrlich, dein Dad sollte sich nicht nur für die Sache an sich begeistern, sondern auch mal die Namen richtig lernen."

"Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal wie das Gedudele heißt. Es hört sich abscheu..."

"Ronald! Wenn du nischt mitmachen willst dann ge' doch bitte. Isch finde sischerlisch einen begabteren und einen weniger nörgelnden Tanzpartner als disch."

Ron sah Fleur einen Moment entsetzt an, dann gab er klein bei.

"Ok, schon gut, aber du weißt dass ich das nur für dich mache."

"Sischer, und außerdem weil du nischt willst dass isch mit einem anderen tanze."

Neben dem Lehrertisch tauchten nun Professor Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks auf. Harry hatte sie seit dem Abschied am Bahnhof vor den Sommerferien nicht mehr gesehen und freute sich umso mehr, sie jetzt Händchen haltend mit Remus zu sehen.

"Meine Güte, das wurde aber auch Zeit."

Hermine stieß ihn lächelnd in die Seite.

"Allerdings, so wie die sich im letzten Jahr angeschmachtet haben. Leiten die beiden etwa den Kurs?"

"Das weißt du gar nicht? Die beiden sind die besten Tänzer die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Sie haben sich kennegelernt als Tonks ihre Ausbildung bei Professor Lupin angefangen hat. Tonks hatte den ersten Tanzkurs hier in Hogwarts mitgemacht und hat dann aber in Rosies Dance Club weitergemacht, der besten Tanzschule in London. Tja, als ihr Tanzpartner ausfiel hat sie Remus gefragt, und seitdem hat diese Schule keine besseren Tänzer gesehen."

"Alles klar. Und woher weißt du so viel über Tonks?"

"Wir haben uns in den Ferien sehr viel geschrieben. Sie ist echt nett, hat aber wenig Zeit."

Professor Lupin trat vor und klatschte in die Hände, und schlagartig verstummte der Saal.

"Ok, ich möchte euch zunächst mal meine Partnerin vorstellen, die einige sicher kennen werden."

Er machte eine Handbewegung nach hinten und zog Tonks, die heute langes braunes Haar hatte und in ihrem langen Rock und den hohen Schuhen sehr hübsch aussah, mit einer eleganten Drehung nach vorne.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Nee, einfach nur Tonks, das reicht."

Sie zwinkerte in die Runde.

"Gut. Wir fangen heute mit Disco Fox und Foxtrott an. Das sind die beiden Standard-Tänze mit der man eigentlich jede Party besteht. ChaChaCha, langsamer und Wiener Walzer folgen dann nach der Pause. Wenn ihr weitere Figuren und Drehungen lernen wollt, bieten wir in einer Woche einen weiteren Kurs an. Nun aber los. Ich möchte dass alle Herren sich bitte auf die linke Seite des Raumes begeben, während die Damen zur rechten Seite gehen."

Es gab ein allgemeines Gemurmel, und unzählige Schritte hallten auf dem Boden wieder. Tonks und Lupin stellten sich in der Tanzhaltung zusammen.

"Nur damit ihr mal seht wie es hinterher aus zu sehen hat."

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes begann das Grammophon zu spielen und nach einigen Takten begannen sie über die Tanzfläche zu wirblen. Es sah aus als bräuchten sie gar nicht auf die Schrittfolge zu achten, Tonks drehte sich unter seinen Armen durch, dann umrundete sie ihn, dann wieder drehten sich beide. Nach ein paar Minuten stoppten sie. Harry konnte sehen wie glücklich sich die beiden ansahen. Dann trennten sie sich.

"Ok, es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, die Herren beginnen mit dem linken Fuß nach vorn auf der Eins. Dann folgt der rechte Fuß auf die Zwei und wieder der linke auf Tip. Er wird nur halb aufgesetzt. Dann geht es wieder Eins, Zwei, Tip zurück, bitte wieder nur halb aufsetzen."

Tonks stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu den Mädchen und fing benfalss an zu erklären.

"Bei uns ist es genau umgekehrt, wir fangen mit dem rechten Fußnach hinten an. Eins, Zwei,Tip, und dann genauso nach vorne, Eins, Zwei, Tip."

Nachdem die Schritte einige Male geübt wurden, stellte Tonks wieder die Musik an.

"Jetzt bitte im Takt üben und auch im Takt bleiben."

Während Mädchen und Jungen für sich übten, gingen die beiden rum und besserten hier und da noch ein paar Fehler aus. Dann endete die Musik und die beiden stellten sich wieder in die Mitte des Raumes.

"Gut, kommen wir nun zu der Tanzhaltung. Die rechte Hand der Dame liegt in der linken Hand des Herren, wobei sie wirklich nur drin liegt, und ncht gequetscht wird. Die rechte Hand des Herren legt sich bei der Dame unterhalb des Schulterblattes, und damit meine ich auch unterhalb des Schulterblattes und nicht die Hüfte! Die Hand Der Dame liegt locker auf der Schulter, bzw. wenn der Herr zu groß ist auf dem Oberarm. Sie können ruhig etwas näher zusammenkommen, ich bin sicher hier wird nicht gebissen. Gut, dann bitte die Grundschritte diesmal mit Partner und Musik."

Während es bei Harry und Hermine ganz gut klappte, sah man Fleur immer wieder schmerzhaft das Gesicht verziehen, wenn Ron ihr auf die Füße trat.

Doch alles in allem wurde es noch ein vergnüglicher Abend. Nachdem sie als letzten Tanz den ChaChaCha gelernt hatten, waren sie alle ein wenig außer Atem und etwas verschwitzt. Keiner von ihnen hatte gedacht das es so anstrengend werden würde.

So wurden die Duschen an diesem Abend rege benutzt.

Während Harry schon fertig war, sein T-Shirt und die Boxershorts für die Nacht trug und in seinem Zimmer etwas aufräumte, war Hermine immer noch unter der Dusche.

Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und genoss das Gefühl des warmen Wassers auf ihrer Haut. Sie hatte schon seit ein paar Minuten vor sich hingesummt und fing nun an zu singen.

"When I think back on these times,

and the dreams we left behind,

Ill be glad, cause I was blessed

to get, to have you in my life.

When I look back on these days,

I look and see your face,

yor´re right there for me,

In my dreams I always

see you soar above the sky,

in my heart therell always

be a place for you,

for all my life

I keep a part of you with me

and evereywhere I am

there youll be

and evereywhere I am

there youll be...

Harry hörte auf sein Kissen zu schütteln und horchte. Hermine sang. Und es hörte sich wunderschön an. Wahrscheinlich kämmte sie sich gerade ihre langen Haare vor dem Spiegel. Er ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat ins Bad. Doch was er nicht gehört hatte war das Rauschen des Wassers. Und genau darunter stand Hermine, und zwar nackt. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihn anscheinend nicht reinkommen hören, denn sie summte immer noch vor sich hin. Dann fiel ihr allerdings der Schwamm runter und als sie ihn aufheben wollte, öffnete sie die Augen und sah Harry vor sich stehen. Er schien genauso verdutzt wie sie auch.

Einen Moment noch starrten sie sich an, dann sah Harry zur Seite und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Seine Stimme war heiser.

Hermine rührte sich noch immer nicht, obwohl das Wasser bereits aus war und sie eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Harry bemerkte es, nahm das große Handtuch neben sich und trat auf sie zu. Vorsichtig griff er um sie herum und legte es ihr um. Sie duftete nach Rosen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, und begann ihre Schultern zu streicheln. Hermine schloss wieder die Augen, und auf einmal spürte sie Harrys Lippen auf ihren. Sie erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeit und lehnte sich an ihn.

Dann erschrak sie ein wenig, als Harry sie plötzlich hochhob und in sein Zimmer trug. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf sein Bett. Er löste ihre Haarspange und beobachtete, wie ihre Locken an ihrem Körper herunterfielen. Dann begann er die Wassertropfen von ihrer Haut zu küssen. Kurz bevor er den Rand des Handtuches erreichte, sah er Hermine an. Sie nickte und lächelte leicht. Er begann es herunterzuziehen, und sein Mund wanderte hinterher, zu ihren Brüsten, dann zum Bauchnabel und noch ein wenig tiefer.

Hermine stöhnte leise, während Harry sich sein Shirt auszog und dann wieder über ihr war.

"Hermine..."

"Ja, ich will auch, hör bitte nicht auf."

"Nein, ich meine... verhüten wir?"

Sie begann seine muskulöse Brust zu streicheln.

"Ich nehme schon seit einem Jahr die Pille."

Sie zog seinen Kopf herunter und küsste ihn erneut.

Harry streifte seine Shorts ab und erwiderte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich. Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen und drang langsam in sie ein. Hermine erzitterte. Sie verharrten einen Moment regungslos, doch dann begann sich Harry zu bewegen und sie passte sich seinem Rythmus an.

Es wurde für beide eine unvergessliche Nacht, und keine dachte nun mehr an den Schwamm im Badezimmer.

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte Draco Malfoy in seinem Zimmer. Zuerst dachte er, er hätte geträumt, doch dann sah er, dass sich neben seinem Bett etwas matrealisierte. Es knisterte und plötzlich lagen dort ein Briefumschlag und eine kleine Notiz. Verwirrt blickte er zur Uhr. Es war Mitternacht, sein Geburtstag. Misstrauisch griff er nach der Notiz.

_Ich sagte dir zwar damals, du hättest nur das Haus geerbt, aber da gibt es noch etwas anderes. Ich sollte es dir erst heute geben, bitte verzeih._

_Dumbledore_

Draco legte den Zettel zur Seite und öffnete den Brief.

_Hallo Draco,_

_du wirst mich persönlich nicht kennen, aber ich kenne dich sehr gut. Mein Name ist Sirius Black und ich bin der Pate von Harry Potter._

_Ich kannte auch deine Mutter sehr gut, und sie hat mir kurz nach deiner Geburt etwas sehr wichtiges mitgeteilt. Lucius ist nicht dein Vater. Wahrscheinlich fragst du dich jetzt wie das sein kann, da du ihm doch so ähnlich siehst. Nun, es gibt gewisse Rituale, die es ermöglichen einem ungeborenem Kind Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften zu vermitteln. Allerdings können das nur sehr wenige und mächtige Zauberer._

In Draco keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht, doch er verdrängte ihn so schnell wie möglich.

_Er kam damals zu Narcissa und belegte sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch. Dann verging er sich an ihr und löschte anschließend ihr Gedächtnis. Ja, in dieser Nacht bist du gezeugt worden. Voldemort ist dein Vater._

_Ich weiß das all dies schrecklich für dich sein muss, aber du darfst jetzt nichts falsches tun. Geh zu Harry und dann geh mit ihm zum Grimmauldplatz. Gemeinsam werdet ihr dort eine Waffe finden, die Voldemort vielleicht nicht töten, aber sehr schwächen wird. _

_Ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Erde._

_Alles Gute, Sirius_

Dracos Hände zitterten. Er fror und schwitzte zugleich und kalter Schweiß rann seine Stirn hinunter. Immer wieder murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Das darf nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein, es geht doch nicht..."


End file.
